Endurance of the Mouse
by Majin Hezaa
Summary: A/U: Buu has destroyed the world as we know it. Now he spends his days playing cat and mouse with the survivors. When one particular survivor catches his attention, how long can she survive? She's a young girl that's smart and light on her feet but can she survive being Buu's mouse? Rated M-language, maybe some sexual content, and adult themes. Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. I do not any characters or Dragonball, Dragonball Z, or Dragonball GT. This is a fan-based fan fiction, it is non-profit. It is owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama.**_

**This just a short, I'm not sure what I plan on doing with it yet. So just read, comment, review and let me know what you think!**

Chapter 1

It had been 6 months since Majin Buu had destroyed the Earth. Most of the population was gone, the monster had absorbed or devoured anyone that crossed him, and the towns and cities were blown away. He was powerful and didn't think twice about killing anyone, even children. She hated him. She wanted him to die and suffer just as she had. Her family, her friends, her hopes and dreams, and her boyfriend were gone. She had worked so hard to get into her college and she had received a full scholarship too! It was all gone.

She yawned. She had been looking for survivors but hadn't crossed anyone in months. She kind of liked that. The more people, the more of the chance Buu had of finding them and killing them. While just barely living day to day wasn't exactly a life, she at least wasn't dead. Ever since the massacre of Majin Buu, he had made a game out of hunting down humans and killing them or turning them into food. It all depended on his mood. He had so much fun with it and it sickened her. She didn't like this game of cat and mouse when she was the mouse.

She was walking through the South now from the East cities. West cities were the first ones destroyed and then everyone else fell. The South cities had cars that were over turned; obvious panic and chaos had ensued when the end of the world came. There were burnt people and buildings. The place was disgusting. She wiped her forehead and adjusted her bag. She traveled light but after a few days of walking, it felt like a thousand pounds on her back. She wore a rank top and baggy pants to help ventilate herself.

She was carrying a huge jug of water in her bag so that she could keep clean water on her. She spotted a broken water line sticking out of the walls of a building. It made her overjoyed. She ran over and drank deeply not caring if it slipped down her face and clothes. She refilled her jug and kept moving. She had no idea where that monster was or where he would pop up.

In the distance was a light. She stopped and watched. In the next village over there were some survivors she was going to investigate, they always had a little extra food and supplies to barter with. There were explosions and the sounds of screaming. She was a ways away and for her to hear them scream… she ducked into a nearby building and ran up the stairs. She hid herself by a window. She dug through her bag and got out a set of binoculars. She peered through them. She watched the side of the cliff fall in on the houses of the people living there. She finally saw him, a flash of pink circling in the air above the town.

"That son of a bitch!" she growled to herself, lowering the binoculars and shifting below the window. If only she knew his weakness. If only she were powerful. If only she had the strength to defeat him. She blew out a breath and decided to take one last look. She moved back to her position at the window and looked through the binoculars. She couldn't find him now.

"What the hell? Where did he go?" she searched fruitlessly. She gave up and repacked them. Buu was nearby so it might be a bad move if she left now. He could be looking for more survivors in the city. She made herself a make-shift bed and lay down. She might as well try to get some sleep even if it was daytime. She rationalized herself. She would move under the shade of night. Even Majin Buu might have a hard time seeing in the dark. She closed her eyes and tried to ignore the screams of the villagers above her.

A few hours later she awoke to more explosions. They were nearby. She repacked her bag quickly and ran from the building. She was at the doorway but stopped herself from going outside. She peeked out. A power ball was coming her way. She was either going to have to dodge it and make a break for it or take it and take a chance that she might live if the blast didn't cause her some serious injury.

She made a break for it. She heard the laugh of the monster and ran harder into an alleyway to avoid another blast. Wrong move. She trapped herself. There was a large fence between her and the other side. She could hear him getting closer. He knew exactly where she was and wanted to build up panic in her. She wasn't going to give him that pleasure! She tossed her bag over successfully, now how was she going to get over? It was way too high to simply jump. She looked around. A dumpster and a fire exit! Someone in Heaven wanted her to live! She jumped on top of the dumpster and was jumping up and down for the ladder of the fire escape when she felt him. He was so close to her it made her hair stand on end.

"Having a bit of trouble?" even his voice sickened her. She turned. There he was, solid pink, long antenna that matched his skin, baggy white pants, black wristbands and boots and those eyes. His red eyes gleamed with excitement. He looked at her like he was a cat that had cornered a little frightened mouse. She was scared but not cornered.

"No thanks, just fine" She jumped a few more times, letting him have fun watching her trying to get the damn latter.

That smirk of confidence was on his face. "Well, well, look at you. Trying your hardest to get away from me"

"Who wouldn't?" if she was going to die, it was going to be with the satisfaction of knowing she almost got away and did something to cut out his pride and his cockiness. She just needed a little more time… the bar for the fire escape was within range. Why wasn't he killing her yet? Why was he just sitting there, hovering near her?

"That hurts my feelings you know?" he mocked her.

"You? Knowing anything at all about feelings? Yeah, right. You wouldn't know your ass from happiness or anything other than fear or cowardliness."

He seemed taken aback but grinned.

"You have a mouth on you"

"And you're a coward that picks on anyone weaker than him" with that she finally reached the bar and slammed down the ladder. She climbed up it in an instant. She flipped herself over the fence, grabbed her bag and ran. She ran hard into the downtown of the area. She hadn't even looked back to see where he was.

She panted. She didn't stop running though. Majin Buu could not be lost that easily if he set his target on something.

A hand came out and grabbed her. She squealed as she was slammed and dangled against a wall.

"A coward huh?" he squeezed. He was pissed.

She nodded seeing as to how she couldn't speak.

"How dare you, you insolent little bitch?!" if he squeezed her any tighter she might just burst like a zit. "I am Majin Buu! I am the most powerful warrior in the galaxy! I crushed your worlds stronger fighters and you have the nerve to call me a coward" he shot an energy ball into her shoulder. She screamed in pain. She didn't cry. She would not cry, not for this monster. No matter how much pain she was in. She would not cry for this monster.

"Oh? No tears? Just a little squeak?" he grinned and pulled her wound. She was getting light headed from the pain and the blood loss. "I want you to apologize and beg me to spare you! I want to see you crumble!"

He let her go some, she breathed and flicked open her eyes to look at him. He looked at her expectantly.

"F…fuck… you…" she spit on him. He hit her. He hit her hard and sent her through the wall behind her. She blacked out, losing more blood.

The girl was unconscious. Amazing. She hadn't cried, had stood up to him, and actually spit on him! Him! Majin Buu! He wanted to break her down. For some reason he wanted her to beg for him, he wanted to see her cry. He wanted to break down that tough exterior and interior. She had looked at him like he was a monster, that look of pure hate… he wanted to see them full of regret. Those big blue eyes were going to tell him that she was broken. Only then would he kill her. He left her there for a few moments. Really where would she go in her position? He went to explore the city to see if there was anybody else besides her. There wasn't.

Majin Buu returned and his anger flashed. The girl was gone. He had only been gone maybe five minutes! Where the fuck did she go!? He could sense her. He followed it, he was pissed off. This girl was going to be a challenge. He didn't understand himself. When he found her why did he just kill her? Why was it so important to him that he see her broken and begging for mercy from him?

"Shit… I have to… stop…" she had made it to the remains of the hospital. She slumped down catching her breath, "no I can't stop… Buu is… close by…" she forced herself up and staggered to the hospital. She went to the nurse's station and found the supplies she needed. She sat down in a chair and put a cloth in her mouth. She poured her wound full of alcohol. She wanted to scream in pain but clenched down onto the towel. It wasn't big but just a small hole in her collarbone. It was shattered but she didn't have time to worry about it. She had pissed off the world's tyrant. Now came the hard part. She had to stitch up the wound. Fuck, she wasn't a nurse! So maybe it was like sawing up her favorite shirt. What's the worst that could happen? Maybe an infection from improperly sanitized utensils? If Buu didn't kill her, the infection would and she would take that over Buu any day.

She clenched tighter on the cloth as she started to sew herself. By the time she was done she was ready to give up and sleep. She was exhausted and hurting. She poured more alcohol on it and tore the station apart for pain medication. She went on a search for it quietly around the hospital. She found it as soon as there was an explosion outside.

Buu sensed her in the hospital. Of course, where else did severely injured humans go? He wanted to scare her out but when she didn't appear he growled. So the girl was going to be like that huh? She was stubborn. She was a foul-mouthed, stubborn woman that intrigued him. Who was she? How in the world did she manage to get this far in just a short amount of time? It didn't make since. What made her so strong for a woman?

'You're a coward' rang in his head and it made him want to rip her apart.

Maybe he should just destroy the whole thing and just have her go to. Yes that would be the way to go. But then he couldn't what her suffer and die. He flew inside the building. He felt her getting close. He walked over to a set of heavy doors that were slightly opened. They were elevator doors. He laughed slightly. Why would she duck down elevator doors? He easily parted them and looked down. She was at the bottom, standing on the top of an old elevator. She was working a piece of metal between the cracks of the door and was using her good arm to try and open them. He flew down behind her.

"May I?" he opened them for her. She turned holding her arm. She was getting ready.

She just glared at him.

"What is your name?"

"What do you want to know for?" she was short with him. The hate was filling her eyes quickly.

"You know mine"

"I know you as the inconsiderate, self-centered, arrogant, son of a bitch that destroyed my planet and everything important to me!" she narrowed her eyes at him. He scoffed.

"Is that what I am?"

"To me you are. I don't take kindly to be hunted and having everyone around me treated as food for you" She was backing out of the elevator shaft. He followed her, this girl was something else.

"I am a monster, and I am going to kill you. So why not die with a name?"

"If I die, and it's by a critter like you, I don't want to give you that courtesy"

He looked over her shitty sewing job. She covered herself like she knew what he was looking at.

"I gave you the chance to just tell me… now your just being rude" he towered over her. She didn't show her intimation. She stood proud.

Author's Note

Well that's the end of Chapter 1. I'm going to have the next chapter up soon. Hope you guys liked it and please take the time to review it! I love it when you guys review or message me with comments and/or questions! It really keeps me going with confidence!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. I do not any characters or Dragonball, Dragonball Z, or Dragonball GT. This is a fan-based fan fiction, it is non-profit. It is owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama.**

Chapter 2

The hospital was in shambles and the way it looked she was trapped, again, by this monster. She held her shoulder as it throbbed. She looked around, one pathway was destroyed and caved in and the other looked like her best option. Now, she looked at the menacing look on his face, how would she duck down there and find a way out before he killed her? She could do a fake out and go the way she came. Yeah, like that would work. She read the signs that once hung there. It was behind her on the floor. 'Patient rooms 132-138' to the left…. She was on the bottom floor. She set her plan and ran. She heard his chuckle. He was amused by what he defined as a 'useless struggle'. He caught up to her easily. She needed to be the fastest she had ever been.

"Give it up my dear" she cringed at the endearing tone.

"I'm not your dear!" she slid into a patient room and jumped out the window curling up to break the glass. Fuck, she was up two floors not one. This was going to hurt. She was ready to tuck and roll as the ground rushed to her until she stopped mid fall. She was inches from the ground. She looked up. Buu had her by the shirt and was staring at her with that mocking smile. He had caught his mouse. She clenched her teeth.

"Let me go!" she started to fight but Buu just watch amused. She panted. He easily dangled her like a child out from him.

He flew high into the air. She wasn't really scared of heights but heights with Buu, yes she was scared. He flew fast with his prize across the city, he pulled her to him. She pulled back and fought him every inch of the way.

"I said let me go!" she slipped out of his hands. She fell and welcomed the freedom. Now to find something to grab onto- Buu had her grabbed and next to him in an instant. Dammit!

"Settle down or-"

"or what? You'll kill me? Surprise!" she shouted at him, glaring at him. She kept resisting him until he had to end up using some of his gummy like flesh to bind her legs and hands together so she wouldn't thrash around. It had her hands behind her and her ankles next to each other. He also put one over her mouth.

"Now, that's better" she couldn't move. The gum like things seemed to only tighten when she moved. She didn't let it stop her. She moved and moved until she could not physically do it anymore.

"There now, was that so hard? Simply keeping still?" he chuckled and landed carrying her bridal style through a doorway. It was shaped like a giant dog and the door was high off the ground. Where was she? What was this? Was this where he lived? Everything looked so… molded like clay. Nothing looked like normal furniture or appliances. She watched everything, took note of everything. She was going to memorize her surroundings and as soon as he set her down, she was going to get out of there and get as far away from the damn thing as fast as she could. He opened a door to what looked like a bedroom. He tossed her on the floor so that her chest was on the floor. She caterpillared her way away from him and flipped over. She scooted into a corner away from him. He gave her a grin that was showing he was enjoying this. He stooped down to her and moved his antenna close to her wound. She moved away from him but his arm came down to hold her in place. She watched him touch her with end of that thing. She was cussing him out from under the gum over her mouth. Of course he didn't understand the words but he chuckled.

"You have the same fighting spirit. That won't be broken was easily." She suddenly felt better and watched. He healed her. That monster can heal people!? Oh the irony! "Now I am going to leave you here," she shouted her protest, "Shhh, shhh it's only for a little while. Don't miss me to much." He stood walking out. "Oh by the way, if you try to escape or anything, that is my flesh bounding you. It will tell me if you do and I will break much more than you flesh and collarbone." He said with such bone chilling evil she just stared. She couldn't do anything to him and any protest would turn him on more. With that, he shut the door behind him.

It was dark. She lay on her side in the corner on the floor. She decided to at least catch some sleep. She would need sleep for her plan. At least the thing wasn't there like a killer stalker and watching her sleep. She was as safe as she could be for the moment and her shoulder was healed. The bastard was messing with her. He had to be. Why was he keeping her alive? Why wouldn't he just kill her? Why did he enjoy tormenting her? It wasn't logical at all. She fell asleep thinking.

Buu had left the girl there a few hours ago. She was feisty. He liked it. She challenged him and fought with him. He liked that. He was finding more and more reasons to toy with the girl. Oh, it was going to be so sweet to see her knelt before him begging his forgiveness and asking him for mercy. He imagined her doing so and it pleased him down to his core. He used his flesh bounds to tell him what she was doing. She was sleeping eh? Well humans were fragile and needed to rest all to- there he sensed it. She woke up and now had her strength. He felt her working the flesh over wrist. She was flexible. She pulled the cuffs to her front by lifting them over her feet. She was clever. She pulled and stretched it to see its limit. He growled. Damn girl! He flew home instantly cutting the connection.

When Buu arrived back home, he made his way up stairs. He needed to see for himself. Why couldn't he sense the girl?! There was no way she could have…

She was gone. The goo was laying in the floor and instantly reconnected himself with it. She had managed to wiggle herself out of it and made it out of the door before it caught back up with her. This girl was something else.

She was almost in the next city. She just had a few more miles to go. Night had fallen. She had had to dislocate her arm and then relocate it again to get out of that god forsaken goo. It was almost as cocky as its master. She wanted her bag. But to go back to the city for it? Suicide. She was deep in the forest and found a small waterfall with a cave behind it. She ducked inside and lay down. Her belly growled. She was hungry but she didn't want to risk hunting at the moment. She just curled up and tried not to think about it.

Buu had circled the place where her bag was four times. She was too smart to come for it after all. He swooped down and snatched it up. He rummaged through it. He grinned when he found something useful. A school ID.

"Raelin Aomori" so that was her name and such a cute picture of her. She was in a violet colored school uniform that was from a local high school. He grinned. He knew a little more about this challenge of a girl.

The next morning, she woke up and rolled over. It was bright and everything screamed at her. She was aching all over. Stupid Majin Buu… That monster… what was his fascination with her? He disgusted her and she didn't want to even know what he had in mind for her. She shivered. She needed a shower. She wanted to bathe and she was at a waterfall… in the middle of a dense forest. She stood and undressed peeking out. No one or anything was around. She jumped in. The water was cold but had warmed some since the sun came up. She swam around and dived under. She washed her hair and the dried blood off of her. She dragged her clothes into the water with her. She was trying to get the dried blood off. Besides she was going to have to sit there for a while and dry off. She got out what she could and laid it up on a rock to dry. She would do her pants later. She swam around some and exercised her muscles. The ache was dulling.

She was hungry so she climbed out being cautious. She pulled out a limb and used the tree lining of another limb to make a line. She dug next to the roots and found a worm. She tied it to it and threw it at the edge. It probably wouldn't catch anything with her in the water but it was worth a shot. Then she used a big leaf and some nearby bushes to gather some good berries. She had actually chosen a good berry spot. She chuckled. She used another sharp rock to sharpen the end of another limb. She positioned it where she thought was good and sunk back down in the water with it in hand. If the make shift rod didn't work, the sharp stick would she guessed. Plus she loved to swim.

Buu was flying back to his home when he sensed her. She had actually stayed in the forest close to his house!? She was either especially clever or being stupid to hide right under his nose. He grinned and flew over it. He had her bag over his shoulder, across his back. He flew slowly as to not attract attention or make sound. He saw a small opening in the trees and caught a glimpse of a light red. It was her shirt. He smirked in over confidence and dived down to the trees. He wanted to surprise her. He wanted to see her look of fear as he approached. He wanted to her to know she was in trouble and know she wasn't getting away this time. He went to the edge of the clearing and didn't see her. It was a small waterfall, with a tiny pond in front of it. She wasn't in sight but he saw her rod and a leaf with berries on it. She was surviving here for the moment. He walked to the water edge and looked around. She wasn't dressed he saw as he knelt down and lifted her discarded clothes piled up on the ground. He didn't see her so where-

She resurfaced out of the water, gasping for air and almost jumping out. She was naked. Her blue eyes found him with her garments in his hands.

"You!" she covered herself quickly and bobbed. She gripped her stick under the water. She had a fish on the end of it. Miraculously, she had caught one in a school at the bottom of the pond. She swam backwards. He grinned slowly. She was vulnerable. Oh, so vulnerable.

"Raelin" he let her name slide out. Her face dropped surprised but recovered.

"How did you know my name?"

"It was on your school ID., Raelin" he grinned at the anger on her face.

"You went through my bag! You bastard! Now you touched all my stuff!" she shivered "Got your disgusting fingers all over my things…" she held herself and lifted herself out of the water. He was going to see her no matter what. His eyes glanced over her naked form and she felt her skin crawl.

"Are you going to run?"

"Am I going to get far?" His grin widened, "Didn't think so…"

She had to think fast. She grabbed her shirt and yanked it on and pulled it down. She was standing in front of Majin Buu dripping wet and only in a tank top. She had really gotten too relaxed and let down her guard. Buu had everything. Her clothes, her supplies, her name… for fucks sake, how could she have been so stupid?!

Buu couldn't believe his luck! She was in quite a predicament. He loved seeing her vulnerable. He flew over to her and hovered in front of her. She clenched her teeth. She wanted out of his reach, away from him in general! Her belly growled. Fuck she was hungry. Why was she worrying about that now!?

"Fuck!" she ran, or she tried to. He grabbed her without trouble and flew double time back to her prison.

Author's Note

Hello everyone, I hope your enjoying it so far. Remember to read and review! I have some plans for the next chapter so I'll have the next chapter up ASAP! Thank you for the comments and everything, it makes for feel great and keeps me going! Thanks guys!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. I do not any characters or Dragonball, Dragonball Z, or Dragonball GT. This is a fan-based fan fiction, it is non-profit. It is owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama.**

Chapter 3

She didn't bother pounding on the door. Like Buu would let her out. He had just left her there in the room. He didn't tie her up either. She perched herself on the bed. He didn't give her back her clothes either but she had at least snuck her underwear back. She guessed he knew she didn't want to run away half dressed. She looked around. She knew he was watching her somehow. It was a basic bedroom, just a bed and clay like furniture. At least the blanket under her wasn't clay. The windows were fake but see through, she couldn't bust through them. There was a bathroom connected, she must have strolled the stupid room for hours. She knew every inch of the room by now. There was no way out and Buu had locked the door this time behind him. She could kick it down. But she had a feeling he was close by and if he really was watching her he would get back before she made it down the stairs. But she had to try. The door was easy enough. Where would she go when she escaped? She decided to go back to the city. She had a better advantage there. She was checking out the door, knocking softly on various spots for a weak point, when the door opened.

She backed up. Buu towered over her.

"Nice to see you still here. I thought you would have tried to escape from here."

"It crossed my mind." Damn and she had just found a good spot to break it down. She knew he was close by.

"I'll let you live longer if you ask nicely and apologize to me, I'll even let you go" he grinned.

"Screw off, I ain't apologizing for anything you coward!" he frowned. He did not like being called a coward. He was easier to get away from when he was angry or riled up, she had it planned to just slip around him through the- Buu shut the door turning his angry face toward her- now shut door.

"That mouth of yours is going to get you into a world of trouble, Raelin"

"Stop using my name! Cowards aren't allowed to-" he pinned her against the wall baring his teeth. She glared back at him. He wasn't going to break her. She tried to wiggle out of his grasp but he held her firmly in place.

"You insignificant little…!" he simply squeezed tighter until pain rushed to her wrist he was grasping. He broke it as she yelped but gritted her teeth. "See how easy it is to break your body? I will have you in front of me begging soon"

She got an idea. "Ok! Ok!" she teared up for him; he grinned and let her slide down.

"Now apologize" he was in perfect of a position. She pushed herself from the wall between his legs and took off. He was surprised but he grabbed her under his arm when she wrenched the door open. Damn, almost!

"Stupid girl! Did you really think that was going to work?!"

"For an idiot like you, yes I did!" she held her wrist in her hand.

He grabbed her arm tossing her down on the bed. He healed his wrist.

"I could just keep re-healing you and rebreaking you for a while, you'll have to see which one I break next" he grinned.

"I will never bow down to you, you filthy monster! Pig!" she wanted to punch him as his face split in a grin but it wouldn't do any good. He was just too powerful for her. But she wasn't going to let that affect her.

"Maybe I should break your jaw so you can't hurt me with such words"

"You getting…" she was exasperated, "Listen hear you! You come to our planet! Destroy my race! Destroy my life and my family and my friends and town and... Everything! And you think for one second I am going to give a rat's ass about YOUR feelings?! Where was your 'kindness and consideration' when you were devouring our children and all the innocent people that you murdered for your own pleasure!? So, no! I will not care about hurting your feelings! Not one bit! Hypocritical asshole!" she glared at him, he seemed taken aback but smiled.

"I did this world a favor dear,"

"It wasn't your call to make! The world had its more deserving of justice people but what about the innocent people!?" He grinded her teeth, "They didn't deserve any of this! They didn't deserve to be tortured and hunted! Oh and DEVOURED!" his smile stopped her yelling.

"People were overpopulating, killing each other, they were greedy, insignificant critters like you" he played with a curl at the end of her hair "They deserved what they got. They were just going to kill each other anyways."

"It wasn't your place to play God" she shook her head so he would leave her curl alone.

"You're talking to a God"

She punched him, had no effect but she had to. He frowned pinning her down.

"You're just proving my point, humans… so predictable," She fought against his hold. "I do enjoy you though. You are always a new challenge. A new surprise to me."

"You're just a childish coward that bullies everyone weaker to him! That's not a God to me!" she had a deep frown.

"Raelin darling, you will understand with time, that what I did- It was a good thing" he grinned and shifted on top of her. She was trying hard to hide her face. The position was just wrong… him on top of her, pinning her down and she just in her underwear and tank top. She felt disgusting. He was watching her with those red eyes. She maintained her stance with him. She wasn't going to see any weakness from her.

"How would you like some fresh clothes and a hot bath?"

"You're offering it?"

"Of course"

"I'd much rather bathe in a sewer with the rats" she bit at him.

"I'm offering you up a deal like that and you…!" he growled but stood. "I'll ignore the insult for the moment," he flicked his antenna and made her an outfit with a white t-shirt and red jeans and a towel on the bed. "Bathe and dress, I have something to show you dear"

"Knock it off with the dear shit and I'm not doing jack shit-" he back handed her hard into the wall. She was dazed for a few moments but stood not touching her swelling cheek.

"I will break you and that mouth will be the first thing to go" he left.

She stood there for a few moments. He had already broken her wrist and hit her and this was the beginning? Damn, good thing she was durable. A bath was tempting and the clothes were something that she liked. She might as well take advantage of this before she escaped. He wanted to show her something, maybe it was outside. If it was it would too easy to escape! She would never stop trying to get away from him.

Oh God! It was amazing! The bath was just perfect. She scrubbed herself clean of dirt and grime. For a few minutes before she got dirty again it was good to be freshly showered and shaved properly. She didn't smell like garbage anymore either. That was a plus. She dressed in the clothes that Buu had provided. He had even made her clean underwear and a bra. She finished and dried her hair with the fluffy towel. She brushed it out. Wait, Buu had had her soap, shampoo, and a brush already in her. He had already expected her to do all of this! FUCK! She fell for that simply. She had lost a battle with Buu but she was going to be the winner of the next one. She had let herself be sucked in by a hot bath and clean clothes. The rats in the sewer would be disappointed. She chuckled hysterically. Damn… she wanted her Dad right now…

Buu knew she was out of the tub as it drained, he could hear it from down stairs and her soft chuckle. He hadn't heard her laugh before, it was kind of nice. Her words bounced in his head and it infuriated him. This woman! She held her ground and he hadn't even seen one tear from her yet. He heard something: a small boom and then a shatter. He rushed instantly up stairs. She… how the hell did she get out of one of the windows in the bathroom?! She was rushing across the plains toward the city. She had her bag too. When did she get her bag?! Wait… he had left it in the room. He was going to be slow, what he wanted to show her was in the city… anyways… he watched her. She was extremely coordinated. She jumped up the cliff without hardly any trouble. She flipped herself up and landed on the top of the cliff. She took off at a run. Oh, his little mouse was fun. He looked at the window. He sniffed. She had used some sort of powder and a match to make a small explosion then punched out the rest of the glass with the towel. Next she had thrown out the bag and jumped out herself.

Shit, shit, shit, Buu would be on her heels. She had just simply wanted away from him. From his house. From that moment. She was his prisoner and she had caved to a luxury there. She didn't cave, she never wavered! She was going to keep resisting him until she was physically incapable of it. That monster was going to have to kill her to stop her. She glanced back. She didn't see him but she didn't want to run into… she ran into something solid with her head turned. The warmth told her right away, it was Buu. Buu clenched onto her hips with his fingertips. She whipped her head up to look at him as she pulled back but was held firmly in place.

"Raelin, dear, you are very clever"

"Let go, you have no right to touch me-Ah!" he squeezed tighter pulling her into him. She felt her pelvis breaking. "You're going… to squeeze me in half!"

"Oh yes, it will keep you from running probably but I wouldn't want to keep you from being so coordinated. Now," He flew them up high, he placed a hand under her knees then under her back. She panted. Her hip ached but she muddled through the pain. "I wanted to show you, how humans are and why I did what I did."

There was a Village about 15 miles from where they were. It was in a forest and was obviously destroyed years before Buu arrived. I watched this village die 500 years ago. When I was created I saw many things before I was sealed away"

"I know this village" she touched the foundation "we came here on a field trip when I was in middle school" she frowned remembering "My dad was a chaperon on this trip…" she walked to a narrower foundation "this village was once a thriving village but greed over land caused them to fight and kill one another. He told me 'Don't let this influence your mind about how people are. Remember, don't lose faith in people. Anyone can change from their ways; some just don't have the courage to stand for themselves. You need to stand and fight when necessary and have love and compassion when necessary, sometimes that's all it takes. If these villagers had sat down and forgiven each other for their shortcomings, rather than going straight to fighting, they could have avoided a fight and maybe this village would still be here. Don't lose faith in humanity, just because there is a few dirty drops of water in an ocean doesn't make the whole ocean dirty.'"

She turned to Buu. Buu was watching her. "You look at everything about humans so pessimistically…"

"I see them for how they are. Low critters... They deserved to be wiped out and destroyed."

"So kill me"

"Hm?"

"Kill me, I'm human" she folded her arms.

"...I might take you up on that" he powered up some and pointed a ball of energy at her. She stood unyielding. "But," he lowered it, letting it disappear "then I can't get what I want."

"Oh?"

"I want you. I want your eyes to tell me that you have completely surrendered to me, and I want an apology and you to tell me I was right."

"Don't count on it, asshole. You'll have to kill me first"

Author's Note

Here is the actual quote I used:

You must not lose faith in humanity. Humanity is an ocean; if a few drops of the ocean are dirty, the ocean does not become dirty.  
Mahatma Gandhi

I'm a huge Majin Buu fan, and I want to here your comments. What can I improve on? Is there anything wrong that you caught? I just want to improve and write an interesting story that's going to make people think. I'll be waiting for your comments, reviews and messages!

Thank you for reading! :D


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. I do not any characters or Dragonball, Dragonball Z, or Dragonball GT. This is a fan-based fan fiction, it is non-profit. It is owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama.**_

Chapter 4

She stood with her arms folded, Buu across from her. She narrowed her eyes at him. God, she hated him. He tilted his head.

"What's it gonna be?" she shouted at him. He frowned. She saw it coming. He threw an energy ball at her. She threw herself down the embankment. She smacked into a tree bruising her cheek. She ran hard jumping over fallen trees and running through bushes. She got an idea. She ran toward the creek. She arrived and looked around. There was a tree on the edge with its roots visible. She slid down and crawled into the roots. She pulled herself tight and hid as far as she could into the shadows. It was like a little cave.

Buu flew overhead. He sensed her energy. He didn't have the patience for her at the moment and maybe throwing an energy ball at her head was not the proper way to handle that kind of situation. Oh, he wanted that girl to gravel! She seemed to have no fear of him and it drove him nuts! Everyone should fear Majin Buu! He was destined to be the greatest warrior in the world! Feared by all! He could kill anyone or anything at any time! He frowned. He didn't see her. He scanned the river and didn't see anything. He flew onward. The further he got the further away her energy was. His stomach growled and he was irritated. Time to go find something to eat and then he would find the damn woman.

She waited about an hour under the trees roots before coming out. She needed to move and fast. Buu wasn't the easiest person to trick. She moved up the bank and into the trees. She walked. And walked. And walked. She wanted to be on the mountain that was coming into view. Night was coming up and she wasn't where she wanted to be. Time to make camp with what little light was left. She put her bag down taking in the surroundings. She found a leaning tree and made it into the shape of an "A". She tied it down and made a small lean-to. She used branches and sticks to build it sturdy. She tossed her tarp over it.

She put her bag down and started to go through it. She had forgotten about Buu going through her bag. She needed to know what all was in there and what he had taken out. Her ID was gone. Wonderful. The thought of him with her ID just disgusted her. Oh God he probably had his penis in his hand right now with her ID in the other hand. Did he even have one? WHY WAS SHE THINKING ABOUT THIS!? She shook her head to keep from getting sick. That was all that was missing, thank God!

She had a bunch of matches that she kept in a waterproof baggie, extra baggies, a big role of parachute cord, a compass, a space blanket, a tarp, binoculars, tablets to purify water, a huge jug of water, a couple of maps, a straight knife and the essentials to keep it sharp, a fishing rod with hooks and extra line, a Swiss knife with all the different extensions, she had some canned food which she squealed in happiness to see again, a first aid kit, an extra blanket, 6 shot gun shells, a tin cup, a small pot, two changes of clothes, flash light, a small lantern, extra batteries, and some things she needed for her feminine hygiene and just hygiene in general. She had toilet paper, paper towels, a towel, some cooking utensils like forks, spoons, and other things needed for cooking plus some spices and condiments, and a book so she could see which berries and roots were good to eat and how prepare some animals and traps for them.

She had everything laid out. She had everything in order on the smaller blanket when she heard thunder. Crap, she hadn't paid attention at all. Good thing she had already assembled her shelter and the tarp over it. From the sound in the trees it was going to be a down pour. She packed everything up and left out what she needed. She hung up her lantern turning it on with a click. It started raining. She pulled out the cans of food and ate them slowly trying to get an idea of where she was going to go. She looked over her map and used her compass to draw her path. She was going east. She had to pick up where she left off. She was way off course thanks to the flying gumball. She had heard of a human settlement in the east so she thought she would check it out.

She laid back. Man, she was tired. She sat up and pulled her bag to her. The bag had a seam in it that she had made into a tiny compartment. She reached in and pulled out a small picture. It was her and her dad on her first day of high school. He had been as nervous as her. She chuckled and started to cry for the first time in months. Since her father had been… whatever by Buu she had missed him so much. She didn't know if he was dead or alive. She tucked it back in and closed her eyes trying to go to sleep.

The next morning, she took down her lean-to and made it look like she was never there. Just in case Buu was tracking her. Great, she would be looking out for him for a while now. His words wouldn't leave her alone. She didn't want to think about him. She started out. She was facing the sun so she was facing east. She started walking shifting her bag.

She turned into the city. Finally, it had been a week of just walking and sleeping in the woods. She craved a bath and somewhere not outside. She was in the remains of a city. Some buildings were still standing some. She was heading past the city and into the hills where the people that last settlement had told her to try.

Buu was in the South. He had flown out into the universe to see where other populations were and what there was. He had found many civilizations and places he wanted to take down. He wanted to conquer them all. Then, on top of that, he had absorbed some powerful opponents; he kept kicking himself that he hadn't absorbed Earth's fighters. His power had increased. He flew around the familiar city and his thoughts flashed to Raelin. That feisty bitch had been on his mind since he got back to Earth. He wanted to find her. He wanted to show her his new powers. He grinned. This time would be different. Let's see her call him a coward now.

The next day she was on the hill when something caught her eyes. It was a movement. She ran toward it. She ran into a man about six feet tall. His green eyes was in old jeans and a t-shirt. He had caught a rabbit in a self-made trap. It squeaked in its little trap trying to escape. Raelin blinked. An actual person after being on her own for so long!

"Hello there" she smiled excited.

"H-hello" he was hesitant toward her.

They talked to a few moments and he agreed to take her to the settlement. She was nervous. This would be the first time she had been around more than one person in almost 7 months.

The settlement was small with only 20 people and only 4 children. She frowned at the numbers but at least there were some and by the looks of it they were surviving. It was mostly men and only about 6 women. They had made a small field to grow food and they had built small houses. They were hidden in the hills away from the city and Buu would have to look hard to find them. She smiled. Freedom felt great. But he did find her once so maybe he could do it again. She frowned.

They welcomed her and she taught them some useful things that she had picked up. She showed the women and children how to make rope and string. She helped the men in the fields and helped gather food and supplies to keep the settlement survive. She had started to get attached to this little settlement.

"My name is Tadashi, but call me Tad OK?" he chuckled. She liked him. He was funny and smart. He showed her how to trap animals and which mushrooms were right. He showed her things she didn't know. She really liked him and he did look good in that t-shirt.

"My name is Raelin" they shook hands. She grinned at him.

"So how many times are you going to check me out in this t-shirt?" he teased.

"As many times as you check me out in my shorts" she countered and smirked. He grinned. Point in her favor. "Now come on, let's get these rabbits back home, they don't cook themselves"

"Be nice if they did" they laughed and headed back.

Over the next few weeks, it was like she was part of the community. It was an excellent feeling and on another upside she had spent a lot of time with Tad.

"I really want to call you Ted"

"Only if you call me Mr. Ted and give me a massage."

She chuckled. "I'll stick with Tad"

"I could really use that massage though"

"I'm sure your mom would do it" she nodded in the older lady's direction. She was scrubbing some clothes in a make-shift wash bucket. She looked over and waved. It was obviously his mother. He was like her male-version.

"I need some younger hands on me" he raised his eyebrows and gave a cocky grin. She shook her head and walked away but smiled.

Buu couldn't find her anywhere! It was driving him crazy. He had found a lot of hidden communities thanks to his search and they had made delicious candy but dammit! Done of the hidden settlements were the right ones. She wasn't in the forest, in the dessert, in the ruin cities or any of the survival camps that these stupid humans had tried to build! He was so frustrated! His image of her bowing before him, crying and begging was still strong in his head and he wanted it as a reality! He needed to find this girl. It was becoming an obsession. He had to break this girl and move past this fast.

The ladies in the settlement had come together and made her a dress and dresses for the two little girls. They tried them on and jumped up and down laughing. Hers was patched but mostly white with spaghetti strings. She had her hair braided in pig tails and had a bandana on. The little girls matched her and bounced around her. She laughed and chased them to the hill. They had played together before. Susie and Mary were twins and they were the cutest. They flipped down the hill and rolled down laughing. They climbed back up barefoot.

That night, they gathered around the fire. It was late and the mothers took the children to bed. They men had turned in too. She and Tad were the only ones left awake. She yawned. He walked over to her and gave her a mug with water in it.

"I would get you a soda but you know" he laughed.

"You know how to charm a girl don't you?"

"I'm out of practice but"

"Out of practice?" she raised an eyebrow.

"That's not what I meant" he laughed.

"Ah, what the hell?" she shrugged and grabbed him. He was surprised but smiled. She kissed him. He had his hands on her shoulders holding her, kissing her. They pulled apart smiling.

"What the hell?" he teased.

"Yeah, that was nice"

"Your breath stinks though"

"You really need a shower so we're even"

"You are something" he leaned back in and kissed her, she chuckled kissing him back.

Buu was down in the Eastern Cities. The West and South was clean, well he cleaned them. He licked his lips. They had made good candy. Right, focus. Raelin could be in the East or the North. So he chose East first.

Author's Note

Hello everyone,

Thank you so much for the messages, reviews, and advice! I am taking it to heart and hopefully improving! Keep them coming! Thank you guys! I appreciate it!

-Majin Hezaa


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. I do not any characters or Dragonball, Dragonball Z, or Dragonball GT. This is a fan-based fan fiction, it is non-profit. It is owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama.**

Chapter 5

She rolled over, snuggling close to Tad. After the kiss, they had snuck down into the woods next to the river and made love. They lay on a blanket they had grabbed on the way down and laid close. He draped his arm over her back as she closed her eyes lying on his chest. It wasn't her first time but it had been just as satisfying. That satisfied look on his face as he drifted awake told her he felt the same.

The sun was rising. She nosed his cheek and ran her fingers through his hair. He rolled toward her more.

"Hmmm?" he asked sleepily.

"It's morning. We need to get back before everyone wakes up"

He nodded and sat up. They were both still undressed.

"But," he looked at her, finally opening his eyes, "Good Morning" she grinned. He laughed and leaned to her. She got the hint and kissed him. God, how she would love to wake up like this every morning. They got up and dressed quickly. They snuck back. Everyone was still sleeping in the early light and they parted ways going to they're separate houses. Well she went back to her tent. They had given her one when they accepted her into the village. They were in the process of building her a place of her own. She loved it here and now, she loved it even more.

Buu had already blown away most of the cities in the east. All that was left was the crumbling foundations. She wasn't hiding in the majority of the rumble that was left so all that was left was the eastern plains of hills. Then the south had the beach. Maybe she liked the ocean. He wanted to check the hills first before he moved to the ocean.

She changed clothes and walked out. She felt so overly happy, like nothing could ruin it. She caught sight of Tad and smiled at him. He gave her a warm smile and walked over. His mother was helping build a fire to cook something eat. That's what most of the woman did here. The social ladder was the same here as it was in society. Men went out and got the food and worked the fields. Woman cooked the food, did all household amenities, cared for the children and waited with patience for the men to return. She could never be a housewife. She could never just wait for a man to come around. She would go out get her own food and have it cooked by the time half of these men got ready to go. Which is usually what she did. No one said anything to her. Though she was accepted as part of the group, she aliened herself from everyone. She helped where necessary, no matter if it was against the "social norm". She worked in the fields, she hunted the food, and then helped with household things like laundry and cooking. She smiled proudly. She wanted to talk to Tad about where their relationship was going and what he expected. Personally, she couldn't really care. She didn't want a relationship, she didn't want to get married and have children. Not at all. Well, not at the moment. She was so awkward with kids. But she would not mind waking up to Tad every morning for a long time.

It was Tad's turn for chopping up fire wood. The men had hauled a lot in for the past few days. It was almost time to start getting ready for Winter. She hated cold weather. She walked over to him. He had stripped off his shirt. He was sweaty in this heat.

"H-hey" he looked so hot without his shirt. He wasn't buff or ripped but something about him shirtless just made her mouth dry.

"Hey" he smiled and split another log.

She checked that no one was around. "So, umm, can we talk?"

"Sure" he stopped and drank a little water then looked at her.

"What happened last night… I liked it, you definitely enjoyed it but umm… where is it headed cause I'm not really…" his smile made her stop.

"I don't want a wife. I don't really want to bring kids into this you know?" he prompted himself up on the axe.

She sighed relieved "Good, then we agree because I am not even thinking about marriage or anything related to a family."

"I'm glad we agree. But, um, what do you want out of it then?"

"Do you want me to be your girlfriend or something like that?" she felt so childish in the way she asked that.

"My girlfriend?"

"That sounded like a question asked by a third grader but yes, do you want to go out?" she chuckled.

"I just want you thats all. If we have to put a label on it then yeah, I want you to be my girlfriend"

"Ok then" she grinned, she couldn't help it, "So I'm your girlfriend and your my boyfriend" she nodded. He laughed embarrassed.

"Yup, so um, girlfriend, do you mind if I get back to work? You are very distracting in those shorts and I fear I'll never get these logs cut" he said with such a cute smile.

"Sure thing sweetness" she laughed and turned walking away, making sure to sway her hips. When she glanced back he was watching her, he rubbed his face as if he was slapping himself out a trance and got back to work.

Buu's search of the hills turned up nothing! Dammit! He sensed some life forms! Like twenty maybe more, now where the hell were they?! The trees and the animals made everything harder to pinpoint. He scanned the area. He wasn't giving up until he killed the life forms giving off that signal.

She had been the first to spot him. Raelin had to pull out her binoculars to make sure the heat wasn't making her mind go crazy. There was Majin Buu, scanning the woods above it. She made a dash back to the village.

"Everyone!" she got everyone together, "We have a problem!"

"Raelin, what's going on?" Tad had just run over to her.

"It's Buu, about half a mile in the northeast. He's scanning the area. We need to go into the woods and hide. I know a good spot. I'll lead the way"

"Buu hasn't found us since we started this settlement. Why would he now?" said one of the men, Toya was his name. His son next to him was named Ginzou. His son agreed with him.

"Why take the chance?! God you guys are idiots! Let me make this easy for you," she narrowed her eyes at them, she wasn't understanding her panic at all but she wanted to protect all of them, "I'm going to lead you to a safe place. You are going to hide there until Tad comes to get you. I am going to stay here just in case he comes here."

"Raelin, that's crazy! You're no match for him. Don't be stupid and hide with us" Tad tugged her hand but she pulled back stepping away.

"He's looking for me, Tad" there was a visible step back from everyone. A murmur spread between them, "take them to our spot and hide in the trees there. I'll be there as soon as I know it's safe. I don't want any of you hurt because of me."

"Why is after you?"

"I might have pissed him off when I called him a coward and he kind of swore he'd break everything in me then kill me so…" she watched Tad's face go between pissed off to laughing. He didn't know whether to be happy or mad. She rubbed her eyes. "I'm sorry, I should have told you"

"We'll deal with that after he's gone ok?"

She nodded and didn't really care at the moment who was there. She kissed him. The look on his mom's face when she pulled back was shock but Tad grabbed her and one of the little girls and took off. The rest of the villagers followed. She waited until they were out of sight. She needed to get away from the little houses. She packed up the tent and ran. She took off away from the houses and across the plains. She didn't know where to go. She didn't know where to go to not attract Buu's attention to the little settlement. She needed to know where he was. She ran a little more into the open plains. She had to be a good ways away from the little houses now. She ran more and more until she was climbing uphill. She found a good size tree and set her bag down. She climbed up it until she poked out of the top. She used her binoculars. Buu had moved from his spot. Where did he go?

Buu had finally, after weeks of searching, spotted his little mouse. He followed her. He had spotted her going up a hill and into a tree. So she had been staying in the hills! She was probably in a cave or hole somewhere. Oh, to easy. He flew low. She would be looking for him in the skies.

Raelin scanned the skies. He was nowhere to be seen. She lowered her binoculars. Then she felt a falling sensation. She was falling. The whole tree in general. Buu had cut through the tree. Shit. She jumped out to keep from being caught under it. Buu caught her.

Shit.

He grinned. He was beyond overjoyed in this moment.

"I found you my dear"

"I'm not your dear!" she pulled back. He flew high with her leaving her back in place at the base.

"How about this: I would like to show you some new powers I obtained" he aimed his hand in direction of the settlement. "I sensed more than one life form in this direction. Then I find you and it's the same kind of energy signature. Why is that?" Energy gathered in his hand.

"I... I don't know…" she was flipping her eyes between him and his hand. If he fired that, he could destroy the settlement. Tad and the kids… she had to protect them.

"Oh, I believe you do. Or you wouldn't have such an adorable scared look on your face" he had such a devious smile.

She had to retain her dominating stance in her mind. Buu would know something if she defended the wooded area or started to beg him not to shoot.

"Well are you going to shoot or stand there looking stupid?" she glared up at him. She had to stop thinking of them or she was going to get them killed.

He looked her over, his smile replaced by a scowl. He growled and dangled her away from him using her arm.

"You think I won't" he made it bigger.

"I know you would. But you're going to look so manly killing bears and wildlife, congratulations" she stated sarcastically making sure she had venom in her words.

"You little….!"

"Bitch?" she cocked an eyebrow finishing for him.

He powered up. He pulled her against his chest and turned his powerball to the hills. He blasted them. Her mouth was agape. There were no more hills. He had incinerated the entire country side.

"Are you afraid of my power?" he smirked in pride. It wasn't until he looked at her that she realized she had latched onto his neck in the explosion. She looked up and scrambled back. She had hid her face in his neck!

"No!" she puffed up and was doing her best to not be intimidated.

Buu was thrilled. He had broken her even if it was just a little. She had squealed and latched onto him. She hadn't even realized she had squealed. She was flustered now. Adorable! He laughed and flew away over where the hills use to be.

Author's note

Hey everyone!

Wow, chapter 5! When I first inserted this into the Doc Manager and uploaded the chapter I didn't realize I didn't put in my author's note until almost 4 or 5 days later when I was re-reading it on the site preview. lol So!

Original Note:

Hello everyone!

5 chapters in and already 9 really good reviews! I really appreciate the reviews and hope they will keep coming! This is a work in progress and is a rough copy. I want to get the story going, even if it is a short, and I really appreciate the enthusiasm you guys have about the story! I hope some parts aren't corny like I think they are and as time goes on I plan to rewrite this with better grammar, better sentence structure, and an over all better story experience :)

Keep the reviews and advice coming! I read them all and take each one into consideration!

Thank You everyone!

=Majin Hezaa=

Addition to note:

I know I say a lot of the same but I just don't know how else to tell you guys how much it means to me to have someone read and love my story and then have them help me to improve! English is NOT my subject. I can't spell very well and my grammar is far from perfect. I never got more than a C in English! Also, I am HORRIBLE with geography. I can't read a map at all. I think I could lose my way in the mall if I didn't have it memorized where what place was next to this place -_-. So as you can imagine, I am really bad with DBZ's geography and locations. I actually was just informed that Majin Buu's house is outside of Gingertown close to West City so ^^" my bad there. I will have to go in and redo the locations and do more research on their real locations in DBZ. Sorry if I messed up and I will go back and fix it along with the little mistakes in spelling and grammar I see when I re-read it on here.

Thanks ya'll!

3Majin Hezaa


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. I do not any characters or Dragonball, Dragonball Z, or Dragonball GT. This is a fan-based fan fiction, it is non-profit. It is owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama.**_

Chapter 6

"You bastard! How dare you?!" She was furious with him. When they had landed, he had grabbed her head and did something to her. He suddenly was in her head and she couldn't get him out.

"Darling, I now have some of your memories. It's not that big of a deal, _Marie_" he let the name slid out like when he found out her name.

"That's my middle name" she glared at him, folding her arms.

"And your mother's name as well" he strolled past her. She balled up her fists. He grabbed her arms and hauled her into the house. She fought him. She didn't want his hands on her, she didn't want to be next to him but now she had to flip to survival mood and not let him see Tad or the others in her head.

"Your father gave you that name after your mother died giving birth to you right?" he smirked. Damn, he had gotten into her early memories. At least, as far as she knew, he didn't look into her other memories.

"That's none of your business!" He let her arms go when they got inside. She backed herself up in the room. She was in the make shift living room. Now, she would have to work twice as hard. She would have to build up a mental block, be just as durable, and be twice as smart. She was already exhausted. This monster was not going to let her go or stop pursuing her until she was destroyed inside and out. He wanted her to be weak so she would have to be strong, he wanted her to crumble so she would have to firmly stand, he wanted her to cry and beg she wouldn't give him a single tear or fall to him once.

"Such a little warrior" he mocked.

"Better than you"

"Don't even start that" he growled.

"Start what? You started it" she folded her arms feeling the bruises from his grip on them a few minutes ago.

"Raelin dear," he approached her. She stood her ground. She sucked in a breath. "We can debate all day on who is right and who is wrong but you know I'm right"

"Your wrong and the fact that you continue to pursue this topic just shows that I'm right and you want to rationalize your cocky, selfish opinion that you want to believe is right" she grinded her teeth. She could smell him. He hadn't showered. He smelled like death.

He frowned "Again, you are rude and just harsh with me" he chuckled. "Let me ask you. What would you do if I destroyed the planet?"

"You already have" she narrowed her eyes at him.

"I meant literally. I just say I'm done with this planet and take you and myself to a new planet"

"Why the hell would you take me with you?"

"What better way to see you in despair?" he grinned, "The look on your face as I destroy your planet would be too much to pass up"

"You sick son of a-" he moved so close to her. She knew if looks could kill, he would be squirming on the floor. "Just do it! Leave me on the planet and destroy the whole damn thing then!"

"You're the only reason I have kept this planet here _sweetness_" he used sour in the last word. Oh no, had he read her mind into the recent days? Did he know about Tad and the settlement?

He had absorbed new critters and gained not only new skills but new views. He had better reasoning, he was smarter, faster, and he knew that he liked this girl. His toy is smart, fierce, stubborn, strong, and could go head to head with him verbally. He could easily overpower her and kill her anytime. But she challenged him on a level no one ever had and he enjoyed it. Plus that need was still burning in him to just break her down. What if she cracked her? Would he still want to play with her? What would he do if he killed her? His heart thumped at him. Hmmm…? He looked her over. She was turned toward the kitchen. He had a full view of her. She was in shorts so he could get a great look at her long legs. She just had an overall great body. He grinned. How great would it be to have her surrendered before him, down on her hands and knees before him? His grin couldn't get wider. Every human had their limit, what was hers?

She felt eyes on her as she was taking in the surroundings. She was already familiar with the upstairs. Buu's eyes were on her and she knew it as her skin crawled. She turned to see him looking at her. His eyes were downward but jetted back up to her with a huge grin on his face.

She narrowed her eyes "Oh no... Don't even look at me"

He narrowed his eyes back "You are telling me what to do"

"The adults have to direct the children"

So, back talking Buu pisses him off and he had no problem knocking the shit out of her, she thought as she panted on floor. She managed to get herself on all fours. It hurt, it hurt a lot. Buu, after her little comment, had dragged her upstairs and hit her. He wasn't even using all of his power. He was just angry and taking his anger out on her since she caused it. At the moment, she felt her side and coughed. He had broken three, no four of her ribs.

"Feel better?" She glared at him. She hated him so much.

His red eyes rested on her. He scowled and walked over to her. He grabbed her and made her stand. She bit her lip to keep from crying out.

"Does it hurt?" he smirked.

"Not as bad as when I have to look at you" the smartass comment earned her a punch across the face but it was worth it.

"I'm going to break you of that mouth"

"The tiniest dogs bark the loudest" she smiled at him and tried to laugh but it hurt.

"And what is so funny?"

"You" she shook her head "You're an idiot" she wasn't breathing normal. She inhaled slow as he let her slide down.

He touched her forehead with a single finger. He looked into her mind while she was taking slow breathes. He reached a wall in her mind. A wall? How did she…? He looked at her, she looked at him with cold, icy blue eyes.

Buu had left her in the room for three days. She had refused any kind of food or water from him. She had to be hungry and thirsty! Humans got that way! He had left it in the room, she hadn't moved from where he left her. If she was the trooper he thought she was, she would take even a tiny sip of the water left there. He had left her there, before she had escaped easily. But, he had come up with the idea of a sort of make-shift guard. He left some of himself at the home to watch her. She was still recovering with her broken bones. After all, after breaking her ribs, he had to break the other ribs to keep her in place. She wasn't going anywhere. He was planning on healing her, of course, when he got back. He also left her a change of clothes and a towel like last time. If she wanted to, she could drag herself over to the tub. His plan was, the piece of him that he left there was set to make itself into miniature versions of him. One would alert him and the others would keep her contained. He was circling the area he had found her in. When he had tried to peek into her mind, there had been a wall. How did she learn and adapt so quickly to his new power?

There had to be something in this valley that she was protecting. When he was looking in her head earlier, the word sweetness had come into his head but it was all behind the wall he couldn't get past. He wanted to check on her.

He returned walking casually into her room. Nothing was touched. The water, food, clothes, and towel was still in place.

"Raelin?" He couldn't believe it. She was sitting there with three little replicas of him. They were… playing cards?

"Boss!" The three of them assembled and saluted him in front of him.

"Hey you can't just walk away because your boss walks in the room" she was leaned on the same walk, the same way he left her. She was holding cards. There was a place for each of them with cards and chips.

"Are you kidding me?! I made you to guard her! Not play cards with her!" he yelled. They all melted down into the floor scared. His veins bulged.

"You, you're going to eat. Drink this water, shower, and dress."

She just gave him a 'You're kidding me? I'm not doing anything,' kind of look. His veins bulged more. He walked over, jerked her up making her hiss in pain, and healed her.

"There" he let her go.

"Gee, thanks" she felt her sides that were back to normal.

"Every human has to eat," he bared his fangs at her "how can you be so strong after three days of no food"

"After you destroyed the planet, I went three weeks without eating" he was taken back "I had no idea how to survive, I didn't know how to cook or hunt. I had to adapt and survive. As long as it's you offering the food, I will never eat it."

"Just like you were never going to accept the clothes and bath I offered last time?"

He had caught her there. Fuck.

She scoffed "That was different"

"Stop being difficult and just eat the food and drink the water"

"No way" she folded her arms.

"You are the most stubborn, irritating woman I have met"

"You're the only monster I have had the misfortune of meeting so-" he grabbed her by the shirt and got in face to face with her.

She just stared him down. She wanted to pour all of her hate into her look.

He let go of her shirt and grabbed her wrist.

"Not this again! Do something original-"

He kissed her. Oh hell no!

She fought back, not kissing back, moving and squirming every part of her that she could to try and get away from him. He pulled back with a smirk.

"You! Filthy lips! On me!" She was so mad she couldn't form a complete sentence. The monster that had taken everything from her! Had killed everyone and everything! The one that had hurt her, had hit her, had fought with and argued with her! The one that tracked her down! He had had the nerve to put his lips on hers!

She spit and rubbed her mouth on her shoulder.

He just grinned watching her, enjoying her. "That good?"

"Disgusting!" she screamed at him "You monster! You don't kiss me or touch me!"

"You mean like this?" he moved a hand suggestively up her thigh.

"God, it's like acid on my skin" she realized what he was doing in that moment. He was going to try and make her surrender her body first then the mind. Oh, no. She wasn't falling for that shit!

"I see what you're doing. Break the body, you break the mind? You make the girl surrender to you her body, she shall surrender her heart and soul?" she said it as a sarcastic tone but with a fake dramatic indentation.

"I have absorbed a few new people and they have given me wonderful ideas and a better view on things. I still, however, wish to see you below me begging me to spare you. Then I will decide whether you are worth killing or not."

"That's the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me" she gave him a hateful stare.

"That tone and that mouth will be the first thing to go"

"You're manhood will be the first thing to go here, you disgusting piece of cowardly bubblegum!" he flew into a rage and hit her. He was making her pay for the bubblegum comment twice as hard as the coward bit.

He didn't let up for a while. She was coughing up blood on the floor when he was done and she could feel the blood all over her body and in her hair. She couldn't breathe through her re-broken ribs. He crouched down and grabbed her hair making her face him. She was coughing, panting, and struggling to see straight.

"Look here, I am going to leave you in here to kind of stew about things. When I get back, I want this food eaten, the water drunk and I will heal you if you do so. If you refuse to do so, I'll hurt you more and leave you like this. I'm not normally this generous to rude people like you. But, for you, I'll make the exception. Eat and drink and you will be healed. If not, I'll keep hurting you until you die from the pain" he shrugged like it was the easiest deal in the world. She was hurting so bad all over, she thought her arms were broken. She watched him leave.

Author's Note

Hello everyone! Well, this is the end of Chapter 6!

I want to hear your comments and questions about it since it did have a strange twist with Buu and her. I was thinking, what can Buu do to her that would start a whole new battle with him? A kiss. A kiss from the guy that killed everything and ripped her life away from her? Plus, he is so super powerful, she can't even fight back? How much can she take from him?

I promise, I am not doing anything further than that at the moment. I do NOT want to put rape or some weird tentacle thing in the story. I don't even plan on it! That answers one question brought up to me. The next: No, the Z fighters were killed not destroyed. WHen I go back to really put more detail into the first few chapters and work on some of this, I will make this know. As you know, Vegeta blew himself up to try and destroy the fat Buu. Well he's dead. Well now, Everyone is in other world. I don't want to give away my plans for the next chapter but the next one will go into more detail about where are the Z fighters, what are the doing in next world, are they going to attempt to kill Buu? I will reveal in the next chapter that I have not got to start yet. I am in story boarding mode because I did just want to make this a short.

I want this to have a good ending. How can it with the way things are now? Buu using Rae as a play thing? She is broken and bleeding at the moment and, I hate to say it, but damn. She has a fighting spirit and her will to survive and her ability to adapt is very inspiring but realistically speaking: Everyone has a breaking point. Where is hers and when is it going to happen? I don't know how I am going to write it. I am open to ideas and I am willing to take criticism and pointers.

So please read, comment, and review!

Thank you all so much for everything and reading this far! I can't tell you at all what that means to me!

-Majin Hezaa


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. I do not any characters or Dragonball, Dragonball Z, or Dragonball GT. This is a fan-based fan fiction, it is non-profit. It is owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama.**_

Chapter 7

"Stubborn and aggravating" Buu was thinking about her even as he was a thousand miles. Maybe he went overboard and gave her more than she could handle. After he had finished breaking her shoulder and arm, she still just gritted her teeth and did not cry. At least he only did it to one arm and it was more than simple to fix. Why wouldn't she just break already?! He would stop if she would just stop being so damn… resilient! Her strong will was almost as strong as his physical strength but he would get her to breakdown. He was going to do it. If he didn't or couldn't do it here on Earth, he would destroy the Earth, drag her to the next planet and watch her crumble in a new environment. He opened his mind to the guard. He watched them watching her. She was stirring from her sleep. She had been sleeping since he left.

Oh, God. Everything hurt. She moved and almost screamed. She counted: Ribs were broken, her ankle and shoulder were broken, and her upper arm was broken. She was weak from not eating in days and she couldn't keep up the fight with Buu on an empty stomach.

"Hey! Guards!" she called out and a couple of little mini clones of him appeared. They had bonded over poker. She chuckled. The little guys were nothing like the big one. They were funny and like little hyper kids. They were so small to! They looked like children!

"Hey guys, my ankle's broken and I want to eat something. Can you hand me the damn plate?" she smiled at them. They teamed up together and hustled the plate to her. The meat and vegetable that were on it had gone bad. Leave to Buu to leave her a bad plate of food when she was ready to eat.

"This," she held up the plate, "is bad. I'll get sick from eating this. See the discoloration?" The Buu-clones were gathered around looking. "It's bad food. I need different food" she knew Buu was watching her through the clones or knew what she was doing. "Let me fix me something to eat. I'm starving here. I don't have the strength to attempt an escape and I won't get far if I did. So can you guys help me down stairs? I'll cook me something and come straight back."

They looked at each other and whispered together in a huddle.

"Alright Rae-Rae. We'll take you. Boss says it's fine" so they could communicate with Buu from a distance, good information. They came together to form a taller version of themselves. He picked her up and carried her downstairs. It was daylight, maybe late noon, outside.

"Thanks guys." They set her down but she held onto his shoulder putting no weight on her ankle, "I'm going to need you to help me cook"

"Then why don't I?" The real Buu had returned. He was faster than before to make it here as fast as he did.

She glared at him chewing on the inside of her lip. He stepped in close. She balled her fist on her right hand. He had only broken her left one after all and it's corresponding ankle.

"Here," he cooed, she got nausea. He healed her ankle and arm but left her ribs.

"Go on" He coaxed her when she got her balance. She was wary of him and aware he was watching her. The guard had already gone.

"You are very pretty when you smile" she had started cooking everything she found she liked in the kitchen. She was cooking her some noodles, vegetables and some chicken and steak mixed with oil, soy sauce, and a few other things.

"Like you have ever seen it" she chewed her lip agitated while chopping some vegetables.

"I have. Three times in fact."

"Oh yeah?"

"In your memories, in your school photo, and when you were talking to my guard. You smiled at them but you never smile at me"

"Why would I smile at you?" She was doing good, maintaining her temper. "After all you've done?"

"Everything doesn't have to be all bad"

She was getting dizzy and her anger was rising.

"You made everything bad" she was starting to get a headache and have harder time breathing, she was getting tired and dizzier. She was short of breath and felt like she wasn't getting enough air. The pain from the ribs was increasing.

Buu raised an eyebrow. She was trying to conceal her symptoms but she was having trouble breathing. He got up walking over to her.

"Don't come near me. I don't need you to do anything."

"A deal is a deal, you are eating so I'm healing you" He raised his antenna to her; she slapped it away with the knife in her hand. She held it tightly. "Raelin, you're playing a dangerous game here. Let me heal you"

"No thanks" she stabbed the knife into the cutting board and munched on the vegetables she cut up.

He was getting angry "Stop being so stubborn and let me heal you"

She ignored him and continued eating, this time eating some of the meat she cooked. He grabbed her to spin her around but she had her mind set. She grabbed the end of his antenna. She was quick. She grabbed the knife and slammed it down into the end of his antenna, pinning it to the counter. He howled and launched an energy ball in defense. She slipped around him and ran. Her ribs ached but she ran as hard as she could.

Buu pulled the knife out. He was beyond pissed. That little bitch was dead this time. He, of course, easily regenerated the tiny wound in his antenna. He turned. She was already out the door and gone, just like part of his house and kitchen. He flicked his antenna and restored it to how it was. She was dead.

She coughed up some more blood at the base of the tree. She was hurting so bad, she couldn't breathe. Shit… it was dark outside now. Buu could be next to her anytime but the darkness was starting to take her. She was going to pass out. Maybe she should have let Buu heal her first but the idea of him doing anything else to her made her sicker than what she was. She collapsed against the tree. Fuck… she couldn't move. She passed out, her breathing shallow.

He barely sensed her. He was being fast. He was going to rip her head off! He was going to heal her and then she fucking stabbed his antenna! She was… he spotted her. She was slumped face down on a tree. There she was. Oh, she looked delightfully pathetic in this state. He flew over to her and flipped her over. She was out cold and had blood on her chin. He sensed she was still alive. He healed her. Even after all she had done to him now; he wanted a fresh start with her now. When she woke up, she was in deep trouble.

Something was warm. She felt the cold wind and curled to the warmness. Her mind drifted to Tad and what he was doing in this moment. In her mind, she didn't hurt and she was next to him like the morning she had to leave. She wanted to cry but held it in. She missed him and she missed the smile he brought to her.

Fighters across the next world were terrified of this critter named Majin Buu. He had killed all of the world's finest warriors. Even the Gods were afraid of his power.'

"He's killed everyone!"

"Not everyone… unfortunately… there are still survivors fighting to survive."

"I'm almost ready" Goku turned to the Kais gathered around the ball, watching Buu. "I just need a little more time to train. Then we can use the dragon balls on Namek to revive Piccolo and the others then we can revive everyone on Earth with the Earth dragon balls"

"Just beat him Goku…" King Kai said, sitting with the Kais. He had come to live with the Kais.

After Buu killed Goku and the others, he had traveled to the next world and destroyed many planets for the pure pleasure of doing so. So he had cornered what was left of the "Gods" and left them on the Supreme Kais planet then had simply went back to Earth. What was he playing at? Maybe he had lost interest or maybe he wanted them to watch him destroy the entire universe since he couldn't do anything.

On the other hand, Buu had simply killed Goku on Earth. Goku had been training in the afterlife with the others that Buu hadn't absorbed. He was almost done training and ready to take on Buu again.

"Goku! Look!" they all stared at the ball, Goku came over.

"What is it?" he leaned over them.

"He has a prisoner" Buu was carrying Raelin back home.

"If you want to call her that" said the old Kai, "She is feisty. She is clever as well. She's no prisoner, she is surviving. She has the nerve to tell Buu how far he can jump off a bridge" he snickered.

"Well that won't help, Buu can fly right?" Goku looked between their looks "What?"

"You're an idiot"

"Over here!" the girl pointed excitedly. She had found Raelin's bag. Tadashi rushed over to a clearly incinerated tree.

"Raelin's bag" he grabbed it. It was slightly heavy so she hadn't had time to grab anything out of it. She had ditched it here and kept going or she was made to leave it. The point was, she was long gone.

"Taddy" his mother's hand was a comfort on his shoulder.

"Let's go back" he frowned. He wanted to know where she was. She had fallen in and out of his life so fast… he wanted her more, wanted her longer. He had to find her.

They had spread out and finally regrouped. He would find her on his own. He didn't want his family and friends to get caught and killed because of him. That's why Raelin had left, to protect him and the village.

What kind of hell was she in?

"Raelin…" he whispered a prayer to the setting sun.

She was so warm, the pain was gone and she finally felt how hungry she was. That tiny bits she had had was not enough, it was just a tease to her hunger. She slowly opened her eyes.

"Hello dear"

She had to take a few seconds. She was back in Buu's house. Fuck. She was in a tub filled with water. Fuck. Buu was sitting there, in a chair, next to the tub, where she was naked. Fuck. Fuck!

"Where is the knife when I need it?" she thought aloud.

"Harsh. And you were curled up so close to me on the flight here."

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"When I found you in the woods, you were unconscious. So I picked you up and carried you back. On the way, you curled up so close to me. It almost makes me forgive you for stabbing my antenna. Almost anyways" he grinned.

She had thought of Tad… and then thought of his warmness… and just snaked to it.

She started to move. Something held her in place. He had used part of himself to make like gummy cuffs on her, keeping her hands on the edges of the tubs, even her ankles were kept in place under the water. She may have been fully healed but damn, she was in a tight spot.

"I guess you're the one that put me in here."

"I am" he smirked like he was expecting her to thank him or something.

"Pervert!" she started to fight against the gummy.

"Impudent…!" he grabbed her hair, she stopped instantly. "I healed you and was very merciful to you even after you have been bad-mannered and even stabbed me and you…!"

"You destroyed my family, my planet, everything! And you think we're even? Even close?!" she glared deep into him. He growled and slammed her head under the water. She barely had time to catch a breath. She struggled against him, her hands and feet still attached to the tub. He pulled her up. She was panting.

"Feeling better? How about that apology?"

"Fuck you!" she yelled at him.

He dunked her back under scowling. Idiot girl! Just fucking apologize! How hard is that?!

He pulled her up and drug her out releasing her handcuffs. She coughed and gasped for air as he tossed her roughly to the floor, she was choosing not to move from the floor just yet.

He threw her a towel.

"Be a dear and clean yourself up"

"Bastard…" was the last thing he heard as he slid to the bedroom.

Author's Note

Hello everyone,

I hope you liked the new chapter! I've been super sick so I'm finishing this a little later than I wanted. I've had pneumonia so I've missed work to.

Does this seem OOC at all? I was typing it and thinking "I'm going to let the people who read this tell me" does this really seem to keep to the character? Is the interactions between them... unreal? Does it... not have the same... whats the word... vigor? as it did in the beginning. Also, is her will weakening you think?

Tell me your thoughts and comments in the review section! Don't forget to read and review!

Thanks guys!

Love ya! -Majin Hezaa


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. I do not any characters or Dragonball, Dragonball Z, or Dragonball GT. This is a fan-based fan fiction, it is non-profit. It is owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama.**_

Chapter 8

She took her time. How the hell was she supposed to get out of this one? She wrapped her towel around her, coughing. She got up and set her mind to it. Buu wants to play, let's play.

She breathed and held the towel around her. She walked to the bedroom where Buu was leaned against the wall.

"Where's my clothes?" she was short with him. She was in no mood for his bullshit.

"I got you some nice one's over there," he nodded toward the chair, they were the kind of baggy green pants and white tank top she use to wear in high school, "You like this style of clothes right?" he gave a confident grin.

"Where are my clothes that I came here in?"

"Disposed of"

"Dis- you asshole, I don't want your antenna made clothes, I want my clothes that I bought" she stepped closer to him, gripping the towel tighter as his gaze slipped down. "Hey, hey, eyes forward" she snapped at him.

"How dare you speak to me like that!" he got in her face.

"Oh God, your breath reeks of candied children so back to the fuck out of my face" she poured her hate into her stare. His scowl told her he was seeing it.

"You've gotten mouthier since your little educational bath time"

"Oh, very educational" she turned away from him, looking around. He had to be fucking with her.

"Woman…" his muscles bulged in anger. He had had enough of her. He grabbed her and tossed her down onto the bed. He was fast and was on top of her in a flash.

"I am a God and I brought the end of the world upon you and your race because you are parasites to this world. All the war, hunger, disease, greed, murder, and everything wrong in it and you are angry at me for destroying it?" he yelled at her.

"There you go again trying to right yourself, you are no better than those lowly humans you're talking about! Look at what you have done!"

"I am nothing like your species!"

"Take away your abilities and what are you?! A murderer!" she panted anger flashing on her face. He was on top of her, fuck. The most powerful, brutal, malicious person on the planet was on top of her, while she was in a towel that she was having difficulty keeping on at the moment.

He grabbed her chin and held her in place.

"Look at me" she directed her eyes elsewhere but he redirected her, "I said look at me!" She stared at him "Tomorrow your planet dies completely. I am destroying your planet but you are coming with me"

"What?! Fuck you, you can keep me here and I'll go back to my tree!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I forget to tell you?"

She perked up.

"I looked into your mind while you were curled up so close to me in your sleep" she growled biting back her comment, "you had been staying in a little settlement with a boy named... What was his name? Tadashi?"

She was wide-eyed. No, no, no… he didn't…

"I'll just tell you, I haven't touched the settlement. I did pay them a visit though while you were out."

"What the fuck did you do?!" she bucked and struggled against his hold. She was bound and determined to rip his head off, he may regenerate it but she was going to do it if he harmed any of them.

"Oh shh shh sweetheart, nothing. I just ripped apart their houses and scared them a little. You are my toy after all and I am very selfish. I don't share."

"You goddam…"

"I watched you two as well in your head" she stilled. "Looked fun," he eyed her. It was clicking together in her head.

"Oh no…!" she yelled at him, "You sick fuck how dare you watch me and him do… things!?"

It was then that he noticed it "You're blushing?" he grinned slowly.

"What? No I am not!" she was breathing hard from her struggle a blush was clear on her face.

"You could do things with the God of your world; a lot of girls would love to be in your position"

"What happened to you wanting me to crumble or some shit?"

"Oh yes, that's going to happen. You're just so vulnerable right now and I always take advantage of your vulnerable moments" she followed his gaze, she was naked below him, the towel was wrinkled under her..

She closed her eyes. Her temper had gotten her in trouble. Fuck.

Oh, this was great. If you break the body, you break the mind. He needed her in front of him, begging him to forgive her for her impudence. She was smart and she was tough. He was enjoying this. She was going to break for him.

She had gotten herself in a spot. Wonderful. Naked below the killer of the planet and human race was not what she had planned.

"Go find one of those bitches. I sure as hell don't want you or anything from you!"

"I don't want any of those sissy girls. I want you. You're smart mouthed, stubborn, resilient, clever, and such an amazement to me every day. All the others died so easily but you…"

"And you're a creepy stalker that just doesn't leave me alone. You're power hungry, an idiot, and an asshole who's over confidence can only be matched by his egotistical attitude!"

"Give a God a chance" he smirked. He loved it when she was shrewd with him.

"Geez, wipe the smirk off your face! You are not a God!" she glared up at him. She started to feel something tugging her wrists and glanced up. Buu had used his flesh to tie her hands above her head. Her wrists were tied crisscrossed. This had to be a scare tactic. She hadn't even noticed. He had had her complete attention since his hands were on her face.

He touched her forehead that she shook her head to get away from.

"Ah, is that so?" he cooed to her. She glanced at him. He had been in her head.

"Don't even think about it…" though it had to have crossed his mind a hundred times by now.

"Your body is magnificent. A firm, tight body to match your mind…" he traveled a finger down her body. She bit down, her teeth rubbed together.

"You repulsive piece of…" he covered her mouth.

"Let's not ruin our evening with insults" he wagged his finger at her. She found that she couldn't talk. It was like her mouth had glue on it even after he pulled his hand away. She breathed loudly through her nose and moved around under him.

His disgusting hands on her body… she wanted to pull off her skin. She moved away from his fingers. She pulled at her restraints and tugged. The flesh held tight. She kept working them until he caught her attention. It was a new sensation. Her eyes had been trained toward her wrists but now his nose was running along her waist. He was sniffing her. She made her up her mind and set a plan. She pulled herself up and kept pulling the flesh, moving the headboard. Buu had a hold on her thighs.

She made it look like she was trying to get away from him but really… she was listening for a sound and Buu was to absorbed with... smelling, or whatever he was doing, of her body to notice at the moment. She heard the crack in the clay. She was going to get away from him.

With a final tug, the clay broke and she rolled under him. She grabbed the towel and tossed it into his face. In the split second that it took for him to react and toss it away she was already out of the room and down the stairs. She had grabbed the shirt at least. She was nude and still tied by the wrists but she was, for the moment, free.

She felt something around her. Buu had molded his body to trap her there. She reached for the doorknob with some hope but it was quickly diminished as the entire living room turned into a twisted version of a bouncy room, the floor moved under her and the flesh around her wrist stretched and wrapped around her. It wrapped her up like a cocoon with only her head exposed. She wore it like a pink dress around her. She couldn't fight it, it was too strong. Buu was behind her, he was pissed.

"Very well played Raelin" he easily picked her up, she was stiff. The gum made her like a board. He was overly necessary rough with her as he stood her at attention before him. He stared at her. The only look in her eyes was one of anger and loathing. He bared his teeth. This girl… she was smart. She hated him and he knew that. God, he wanted this girl! He started to understand his deeper meanings and he wanted her so bad! This complex he had developed for her would only deepen as he started to crack her more and more. He needed to see her before him while he wanted her beside him. His needs and wants were converging into one. It was like if he could just dominate her and make her beg or cry just once, it would clear up his mind about her. He needed power over her, which she wasn't giving him and it made him so pissed off he couldn't see straight. He had a huge power issue with her and she was strong enough to endure him. He wanted her in other ways as well. Her taste and smell was overwhelming. He wanted more, he wanted to take her intimately but he is Majin Buu. He didn't love the girl, so was it lust?

'There you go again trying to right yourself, you are no better than those lowly humans you're talking about! Look at what you have done!'

'Take away your abilities and what are you?! A murderer!'

Her words were unwelcomed and bounced in his head. He was nothing like those humans! He didn't feel any of their feelings. He was a cold blooded killing machine. This girl had just gotten under his skin, he rationalized, that's all. It was only nature to want to take a mate, to want to have a companion. Being alone with all the power is no fun. He wanted to rule the universe. He wanted to be the strongest in the galaxy. She had been the only one to talk to him the way she did. Her whole personality and her ability to adapt and survive made him want to crush her even more. She fought and endured this far, he wanted to see her hit a snag. He wanted to see her fail at something, anything. He just wanted her to cry. Was a little begging too much to ask for? Let him have the power, the control, over her and she would be kept safe and protected. As long she kept her attitude he was determined to defeat her.

The power and control issues he had made her angry with her. Her cold stare was what he expected. God, he wanted her. When he was on top of her, when she was squirming and writhing against him, he had wanted her in the most animalistic way. He was dominating her that way and loved it. When he had first been created, the thought of a female in such a way had never even crossed his mind. He had been so dead set on destroying the Gods he didn't think about it. Then he was released after his imprisonment, killed his master, killed all worthy foes, killed the planet and then took notice of some of the… aspects of being human. Killing people and turning people into sweets was very, very exciting but then a girl caught his attention. She had been red haired, petite, brown eyes… he must have a thing for eyes. Anyways, he had agreed to let her go in exchange for some… culture experiences. She had reluctantly agreed. So, he at least knew a woman, well more like three or four but either way… None of them compared to the contest before him. This girl… Raelin, was his girl.

********Author's Note*********

Hello Everyone! :D

OK, Eight chapters in... Woot! Well, I wanted to open up Buu's character more. I wanted everyone to understand what is going on in his head, or even have a glimpse of it at least. I was going to have this go a different way but then I got a bright idea. So, you'll have to see next chapter.

What did you guys think? What are your thoughts? Am I developing his character you think? Is Raelin starting to show weakness? What did you think about doing what he did to Raelin? Thought it was going to go a different way? Pervs. lol But, there will definitely be something between them. I'm working 72 hours this week so I will be typing on my down time while responding to my e-mails. I'm really sorry I haven't got to respond back but I have read them and I promise to reply back asap! But keep them coming! I really love it! =^-^=

(^-^) (^-^) (^-^) ^(^-^)^ *Random chibis* lol


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. I do not any characters or Dragonball, Dragonball Z, or Dragonball GT. This is a fan-based fan fiction, it is non-profit. It is owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama.**_

Chapter 9

Tadashi had traveled a few days now and had still had no luck. By his thought, Raelin had spotted Buu, Buu was looking for her, the hills were gone in some sort of explosion, and her bag was found at the bottom of a tree that had been brutally knocked over. Theory 1: She had been killed by Buu. Theory 2: She had been taken by Buu or theory 3: she was long gone after successfully dodging Buu. Knowing what he did about the monster, he probably had Raelin hostage doing God knows what to her. He clenched his teeth. He was really hoping the other theories were right instead. Everyone knew where Buu lived, just outside of West City and Gingertown. No one was ever dumb enough to go near it though. As he walked, he started thinking further and his line of thinking made his feet stop. What if… Buu came went back to the settlement? He thought of his mom and the kids there. What if Buu killed them and him looking for Raelin if he didn't have her? He started thinking more and more about things and made a decision. His heart clenched in guilt but he swallowed and made his way toward the home of Majin Buu.

"Umm… no"

"It's this or nothing" he growled.

"Pssh, right, I wouldn't wear this if it were the last thing on Earth"

Buu had at least given her her dignity back with a towel.

"You don't have a choice in the matter"

"…Fine. It has to be better than this towel. So just leave the room, I don't want you peeking at me" Raelin narrowed her eyes at him as he did.

"You have two minutes"

"Gee thanks" she muttered and stood as he closed the door behind him. She looked at the dress Buu had zapped together for her and sat on the bed. After Buu had caught her in her escape he had severely beat her and left then came back again and healed her. It was starting to become a pattern with them. Now he had allowed her to shower and eat. So she was then left with a decision. Buu had decided that this was her last day on earth and if she were going to be allowed to enjoy it she had to in a dress that he made her or in the towel she had used after the shower. She hated dresses but Buu had it stuck in his head that she would look great in a dress. When she had asked about the previous clothes he called her impudent and said the clothes were off the table now "because she couldn't behave." She hadn't worn a dress since… she had left the settlement when all the ladies had come together and made her and the kids one, even then she had shorts at least on under it.

She looked at it again and sighed. "Fine…" she rubbed her eyes and dressed quickly. It was a black dress with white lace around the V-neck top part and had white outlining the ends with black spaghetti straps. It flowed at the bottom right above her knee where if she spun she knew it would spin with her. It fitted her well, showing off her body.

She was in the bathroom when she heard the bedroom door open again. Buu leaned in the doorway as he glanced over her. She ignored him fixing her hair.

"Breathtaking" his grin almost made her stomach turn. Almost? It made her stomach turn. She finished putting her hair up with a black flower pin. Where it came from, she didn't care but it was there and she needed her hair up.

"I hate dresses," she put a hand on her hip.

"But you look so nice" he mocked. She frowned.

"Look you better roll your tongue up off the floor before you fall over it" she huffed and folded her arms.

"That attitude really is destroying the image here"

"Oh no, so sorry" she rolled her eyes sarcastically.

He closed the bathroom door. He walked to her.

"I don't want to hurt you sweet heart"

"Do not call me sweet heart like I'm your girl or something" she kept messing with the dress. She really did not like the dress or the person in the room with her.

"There's someone within range of the house" he smiled and walked out, "Stay put, the guard will keep you company" a clone of himself took his spot. He shut the door behind him as something made a thunk against the door. He loved how feisty she was.

Tadashi caught sight of the house and moved with caution. He moved in closer. He was yanked up and slammed against the tree.

"You!" Majin Buu picked him up against the tree where they were eye level.

"Majin… Buu…" fear flooded him but he needed to be brave for the moment.

"You're that Tadashi fellow…" he narrowed his eyes and started a tiny powerball in his hand.

"Wait, wait! I want to help you!" he clutched onto his wrist.

He scoffed "You? Help me?"

"Yeah. With Raelin!"

"Hm, interesting. What is it?"

"If… if you spare me and my family… I'll tell you… I'll tell you how to get her… to fall in love with you"

He laughed whole heartedly, lowering the powerball.

"Is that what you think I want from her?"

"No, but it's the easiest way to get her to bow before you like you want"

"Go on" he set him down. He did want Raelin before him, kneeling before him.

"She told me that you wanted her to breakdown to you so how about it? Do we have a deal? I'll tell you how to get her and you take and my family to safety? Let us live in peace"

He grinned, "Alright, deal"

He took his hand. They shook on it.

Damn it… Buu had changed the whole house around! He had changed all of the secret places she had found would be easy to escape from. She strolled around, he had thought of everything. He sealed in the windows and doors, every crack had been fixed. There was no way for her to get out unless she blew herself up with the house. She was thinking and planning when the door opened. Buu walked straight to her.

"Raelin"

"What do you want" she was so cold to him.

"What do you want to do with you last day on Earth?"

She was a bit taken aback, but recovered.

"Is this a trick question?"

"Not at all, tell me what you want to do and I'll make it happen"

She thought about it.

"Not spend it with you"

"Fair enough" What? No come back? No temper? No nothing? Something was up. She walked slowly around him, watching him. He was up to something. She didn't trust him.

He stepped aside as if he was opening the door for her. She slowly walked out. When Buu didn't stop her she turned to him.

"What's up?"

"I don't know what you mean" he said innocently.

"Cut the crap, what's going on? You've been tracking and trapping me for months and now you're just going to… let me run free for a while?" she frowned watching him. He leaned in the doorway.

"You've been keeping track of our time together? How sweet" she rolled her eyes and started to the woods.

"I'm not spending my last day in a dress"

"Fine," it's like he expected it, he turned and casually tossed her some clothes "but come back in that"

"If I leave I'm not coming back" she stared at him to show her seriousness.

"Don't worry, I'll find you" he was cold.

She folded her arms "Very intimidating" she could be cold to. She started to run. He didn't follow her.

She ditched the dress when she was out of sight. He was probably following her somehow. It's not like he hadn't seen her naked. She shivered. How long had she been out in that tub before she came too. He was watching her sleep… naked in a tub… he was so…! He exasperated her. She rubbed her eyes. She was stiff. She needed to limber up. She looked around.

"I wonder if I can still do it?" she looked at a steady looking log. Buu had made her a white t-shirt that showed her stomach and green baggy capris. It was really creepy that he even knew her size and what she preferred in clothes. She shook her head, what if he had touched her when she was passed out? She shook her head to keep her sickness level down. She slipped off her shoes and climbed up to the steady log. She felt her pockets feeling a slit weight. She dug it out. It was her iPod, fully charged. How did he…? She scrolled through… It had all of her favorite songs on it. It even had her videos and photos of her dad and friends… She covered her face. How did he do this? How did he know? How deep did he go in her head? She felt her chest heave. No… no crying… he might be watching her. He probably did this on purpose.

"Idiot jerk!" She threw it as hard as she could. She didn't want it. She couldn't keep it. It just reminded her of what Buu took from her. She breathed hard and jumped at a slight weight forming in her pocket… no way… She reached in. There it was… her iPod.

She had thrown it! She did it again with the same result. She covered her mouth to hold her tears back like somehow that would help. She crouched down and breathed. Why did he love to fuck with her so much?

"Ok, you asshole get out here. I know you're there" Nothing but the birds and wildlife around her. "What? You want a little show? Well?" she knew he was there. "Fine!" she put the iPod on speaker mood, one of capsule corps inventions. She put it on shuffle. It started with something upbeat. This was all set up. The log, the clothes, the scenery, the iPod, everything. She stretched, touching her toes. She bent down and put her nose between her knees standing. She kept an eye out. She started stretching, bending backwards making a bridge and walking back. Her back popped.

"Ah, that feels better" she stood. She ran and did some back flips and just moved getting lost in the music.

The girl was amazing. Buu watched her from the treetops invisible to her. She knew he was there though. He smiled as she started moving. Now he had a show. He thought he had almost made her lose it thanks to that kid giving him some information via mind link. He knew what to make for her and replicated her old iPod. It was a piece of cake and Tadashi was right. It had almost made her cry. Music and her own mind would be her down fall. Music made her lose sight of reality. While she listened to music she thought about everything in her life. When she thought about her life, she thought about her tragedies. Then she would cry, she had controlled her emotions well. She was tougher than he thought. He heard something, he looked and she was in a split on the log. She was very flexible. He grinned. She used her hands to cart-wheel herself up and back flipped off of the log. She didn't stick the landing and lay on her back. She panted and rolled to her side pulling her iPod to her.

"Sorry Dad… even now I can't stick the landing" she chuckled and gave a sad smile "I'm just not Mom…" she closed her eyes and rolled onto her back. She looked around and trained her eyes on his position. She continued to look at him but not seeing him and stood.

"I know you're there Buu" she yelled instantly getting angry.

He shrugged and jumped down towering over her "You did good, your footing needs some work though"

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize you had a gymnastic instructor on your resume with the killer of humane and the eater of children" she folded her arms.

He was doing his best to keep his temper.

'If you match her temper, you won't get anywhere' Tadashi echoed in his head. He swallowed his comment. 'Keep your temper and just be laid back'

"There's a lot you don't know about me"

"I know enough about you" she threw the iPod at him, he easily caught it.

"I made this for you"

"I don't want it and if you knew me at all, you would I don't want the damn thing and I don't wear dresses" she stormed past him.

"You ungrateful little-!"

"Ungrateful? What the hell would I be GRATEFUL to you about anything?!"

"I kept you alive, gave you nice things, I thought the music thing would give you some comfort!"

"Since when do you care about a human's comfort?!"

"I don't but I care about yours"

For once she didn't have a comeback. She just stood there. Was he trying to say what she thought he was trying to say…?

"You're kidding me…" she thought about something "How did you even know about my iPod? I lost that thing on a camping trip… did you read my mind again or something?" It was either that or… the only person she told about it was… Tadashi/

"Something like that…" he grinned and strolled over to her. It never really noticed but he was really tall… He tilted her chin to him. "A little bird told me"

"Don't play with me" she shooed his hand away but he kept it in place.

"Fine, you want the truth?"

"Yeah…" suddenly she wasn't so sure…

"I read your mind in places I was told to, I don't have to touch you to read your mind by the way"

"Good information, read my mind now"

"That's just rude" he chuckled and leaned down to her "no, I got it from your boyfriend, Tadashi"

"Your lying… Tad wouldn't…"

"I told you, humans will betray one another to save themselves." That grin on his face was enough to tell her… he wasn't lying.

*****Author's Note********

Hey Guys!

Dang! Tadashi that buttmunch! So it is revealed that Tadashi gave up Raelin to Buu showing him some of her weak points. *shaking my head* Raelin is even more at a disadvantage now! Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and please read, comment, review, and message me! I look forward to hearing your comments about this!

See ya soon!

-Majin Hezaa


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. I do not any characters or Dragonball, Dragonball Z, or Dragonball GT. This is a fan-based fan fiction, it is non-profit. It is owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama.**

Chapter 10

"So what?" Buu's smile disappeared as he stared down, "I'm used to it" she folded her arms "what else you got?"

"I can tell you're trying to hide the hurt from your face but it's alright. It's just human nature" he shrugged.

"No that's just men for you. I gave him sex not my heart, it's something you wouldn't understand. If I want to have sex with a guy I will- end of story. If I want to fall in love with someone they had better pull a lot better sex moves than he did" she rolled her eyes.

He scoffed "So you had no feelings for the guy?"

"None," she lied. Of course she had. It hurt her bad that he had betrayed her but this monster wasn't going to know about any of that.

"You're such a bad liar since I've been in your head" he touched her cheek, she pushed his hand away, "sweetheart, don't be hurt. He was just doing what he thought was best for his mother and sisters" he grinned in delight.

She sucked in a breath "Stop calling me that"

"What?" he smirked at her.

"Sweetheart. I am not your sweet heart. I am nothing to you"

"On the contrary…" he tried again tilting her head up to him, gripping tighter so that her simple jerk of head couldn't pull her away from him "you are mine and I'm not letting you go. I enjoy you far too much"

"What is this? Some kind of fucked up version of beauty and the beast" she stepped back but he stopped her with a simple hand to her back.

"Come now, just accept that I want you. Accept that your mine and there's nothing you can do about it" he smiled at her.

"You can rot in Hell" she pulled away from him and started to turn away from him. He held her in place starting to get irritated with her.

Inside she felt cold, like even though she needed to be strong with Buu around she just didn't want to put up the fight. At the same time, she didn't want to cave to Buu. She had to remember that he destroyed her life and future. She had to take all those pesky feelings of hurt and bury them just as she always had… She had to or she would break too easy to Buu.

Buu leaned down to her and kissed her forehead. She was caught off guard by him. She instantly switched from sad to angry.

"Get the hell off me" she glared at him but he just seemed to smile bigger.

"As you wish, I'll find you at the end of the day" with that he left. She had told him she didn't want to spend her last day on earth with him after all.

It had taken her hours but she finally reached the remains of the Gingertown. She had a few ideas of how to hold up there since Buu had said he didn't want to miss her watching her planet being destroyed. If he was really going to take her away from Earth, he would have to drag her kicking and screaming. She got to work quickly looking for the first few hours for anything useful and spending the next few setting up her traps for him. He may regenerate but it would at least give her time to disappear again. Once she was sure she had lost him she was going to head to the beach, maybe take a turn and head straight to the settlement she had stayed at and kick Tadashi's ass. Her heart clenched tight but she ignored it pulling some rope tighter. That idiot… He reminded her of her dad in some ways but her dad… He never said an unkind word to anyone, he would have easily thrown himself in front of a bus to save a child or even an animal, and he was always giving her lots of attention and love. She remembered her last conversation with him and smiled.

"Dad" Raelin stepped out of the room as her dad laid eyes on her. His long brown hair a mirror of hers, was pulled into a ponytail. He was tan and had dark brown eyes, he was young looking and very tall. The way he was sitting on the bench in the dressing room made him look like a gaint on a dwarf's stool.

"You look beautiful" he smiled at her lovingly and stood, "it's a good color on you"

"I don't know" she looked at herself in the mirror, the dress was long and hugged onto her figure nicely, the dress was made so that the material wore off her shoulders while smaller slimmer straps held up the top. It was a nice green shade.

"You know I don't like dresses," she moved and tugged at it.

"It's your last dance before you graduate" he looked like he was about to start crying

"Oh God do not do that here"

"I'm sorry, you're just growing up so fast! It seems like yesterday you and I were chasing fireflies in the backyard"

She laughed "That's because we were"

"Oh?" he laughed and hugged her tightly. They bought the dress and strolled the mall looking at different things before ending the day with ice cream.

She did her homework as usual, talked to her boyfriend on the phone, hugged and kissed her dad goodnight and went to bed. The next day was Saturday. She had to go to her job, which was an internship at a local daycare. She woke up, went to the kitchen and turned on the little TV there as she fixed her and her dad's lunch- by fix she meant some sandwiches. Neither of them were any good in the kitchen. He would have to work in the afternoon and wouldn't be home until late. She listened to the news for the first time in days and heard of attacks in some of the towns. Explosions and military action, she just turned it off. She finished and packed everything up, finished getting ready, and headed out without waking her Dad up. She rode her bike to her job putting in her headphones.

At work, she played with the kids and read them stories. She worked in the infant and toddler section. She loved it but she was still really awkward with them. At least none of them were able to talk yet. One of the daycare ladies had rushed in and informed them that the city was attacked. They were to being lock down immediately. She helped her gather the children in one room. She took charge.

"I'll be back! I want to check on everything"

"Raelin, it's too dangerous!" she closed the door ignoring her. She tried to call her dad but the phone kept saying disconnected. There was an explosion nearby. She checked on the rooms as the explosions got closer. She ran back to the infant room to see it demolished. She sank down looking at the rubble. All those children… they were under the rubble. She crawled over seeing a tiny hand lying out from under the shattered stones. She cried. She cried hard into her hands. After a few minutes, she gathered herself enough to get up and walked back the way she came. She heard a child's laugh and looked around the corner. A pink… what looked like a very fat person- was standing over a terrified worker and the older children.

"No please Not the children!" she screamed crying as they were enveloped in a light. They turned into candies before her. She covered her mouth shaking uncontrollably as the pink person gathered them all up with some invisible force and ate them.

He flew away chewing the last of the candy.

She was shaking, she was so scared. She headed straight home riding as fast as she could to the house she shared with her dad. She wrecked but took off running to her house. Only… it was gone. The entire section of road that she lived on, the entire Suburban area she lived in was gone. Her dad had still been in bed when she left…

It was dark outside. The sun would be up soon, she had finished all of her traps and hid in the underground safe. She was in a bank. They had a safe room under the bank for in case someone tried to rob the bank. The employees could hide underground and push a button to get police to come.

Buu was perched onto of his roof, waiting with unusual patience for the sun to rise. Today he would destroy the Earth, carry his prize off to a new planet, and conquer the universe. First he needed his prize, which was currently taking up residence in the nearby town of Gingertown. He had never lost track of her. He knew exactly where she was. While he was waiting for her last day to be up, he had went to a nice little planet in another galaxy and set up a house like the one he had seen in her head and came back just in time to sit on his roof and watch the sun rise. He loved his new speed. He grinned and took off for the town.

She had waited up all night for him. She was waiting and listening for the sounds of her first trap to go off. There was a big boom. It was her turn to smirk.

Fucking woman! As soon as he had stepped into the center of town, two huge logs came at him from nowhere! He easily dodged them. So she was going to be like that? She had obviously put time into hauling those things into place, tying them up into the buildings corners and securing a line He spotted a toy bunny on the ground. He walked over to it but heard a click under his foot as he bent down to get it. The whole ground exploded under him. He was send upward, destroyed almost. He regenerated within a few minutes. Oh, that fucking bitch was in for it. He destroyed the bunny in anger.

He had cleared two traps. Now let's see how he likes to be the one in the explosions. She smiled listening to her plan in motion. She felt each time one went off. Make those four traps. He was getting closer to her location though.

"Raelin" he roared, finishing his regeneration once again. She had a trap set up for him, she had predicted his movements well and had something set up. He sensed her close though. He focused and knew exactly where she was. The bank, in the cellar. Clever girl. She probably knew exactly where he was too. The damn bitch. If he didn't want to see her hurting so bad he would just level the rest of the town with her in it.

In otherworld, The Kais and others were gathered around watching Buu surviving the girls traps.

"Oh yeah! Show him! Did you see that?!" Kabutokai laughed with the elder Kai.

"I told you she was clever!" Elder Kai chuckled.

"I can't believe he hasn't destroyed the town yet" King Kai anxiously watched as Buu powered up in anger. "If he gets into one more trap, he might just lose it and destroy the whole planet…"

Buu was now pissed. He howled in pain and frustration, easily escaping another trap. She had buried bear traps. Not just any bear traps, big ones. It had clamped onto him all the way up to the waist. He eaily opened it, regenerated and escaped it just to step into another one. He was ready for this one though and caught it. He broke it effortlessly and proceeded. Inside the bank was quiet. He was beyond pissed at this point and ready to find her so he could crush her. He headed down to where she was.

She had already moved from the cellar to the basement. She stood beside an opening. Buu came down the stairs and caught a glimpse of her.

"Raelin…" he growled.

She was quiet and eased toward the shoot. It had been a money bag shoot, one where it would slid down and into the back of trucks back in the old days. She had undone the wood that had it boarded up at the end of it last night after burying the bear traps.

"No more games or traps, you are coming with me" his voice made her stop. It was so ruthlessly cold. It dripped with the promise of death if she moved. She shrugged internally, either way she was dead. She disappeared down the shoot.

"Raelin!" was all she heard as an energy shot followed her and blew her out the other side. She rolled on the ground and twitched. She forced herself up and to move. Her ankle was twisted but she didn't have the moment to worry about it.

She moved as fast as she could away from the bank. Buu flashed in front of her. The look on his face made her visibly stiffen. It was pure evil. He sneered at her. His red eyes burned his anger into her. She couldn't move but her feet did. He had her up and in the sky before she realized what had happened. Buu held her to his chest, clutching her to him. She tried to pull away but she couldn't even budge. How much had he held back when he fought her? When did he become this strong and this powerful?

He created an air bubble for them as they reached further into clouds, he busted through the atmosphere at top speed getting a get distance away from the Earth.

"Raelin, you will watch this" he sat her down, holding her arms to her chest with one of his powerful arms. He built up a huge powerball and launched it at the Earth.

"No!" she struggled against him. She thought of the children, of Tadashi, of everyone she ever knew and loved. They were all on the planet. As the Earth imploded upon itself, she couldn't cry. She went numb watching in slow motion as the Earth shattered like it had been dropped off of a table and busting on the ground below. Just like that, it was gone. There was nothing but floating rocks left.

The whole universe was so… unaffected. She hated that. Her planet, where she had been born, learned how to ride a bike, made friends, went to school, had survived, and lived had been destroyed in a matter of seconds. She looked around, everything was just as it was. The galaxy was still intact and nothing had changed even though a planet had just been destroyed. Buu lifted her up and flew off in some direction. She covered her mouth in thought. This was just another reason to hate Majin Buu more.

**********Author's Note*********

Hello Everyone,

I hope you all liked the new chapter. It's sad, we get to look at Raelin's last day of normal life. How horrible would that be? To see all that that she did? I was so depressed writing this! T^T I was crying for her even though I was the one writing this lol We get to see how her dad was, we see her a little better, and how was the whole booby trapped town scene? :D I was just Imagining KabutoKai and elder Kai together laughing at Buu falling for the treats while King Kai was being serious about it lol It made me giggle. Anyways, I can't wait to hear your comments, reviews and messages!

I wanted to let you guys know that starting in October, I will be doing a crash 8-week class at my college to get my CNA. So I will be going to school, working 60-70 hours a week and doing all my wifely-duties lol I will update as much as I can and hopefully you all will be enjoying it.

With the way I have this going I plan on finishing the story in about... maybe 3 chapters. Maybe more than that. As far as my story boarding goes, I figure 3 more chapters!

Thanks Everyone! -Majin Hezaa


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

She stood outside an all too familiar view. It was outside her childhood home. It was the one she had lived in until she was 12 years old. Her father had gotten a promotion at work and was switched to a new town. She stood still taking it in. Buu's hands slithered onto her shoulders. She jumped being lost in her memories.

She didn't even have the energy to tell him to fuck off or pull away.

"How… why did you…?" she looked over the house, every detail was perfect.

"I thought a familiar place would be easier to adjust to rather than something completely foreign"

"You… asshole…" she pulled away as his hands slipped down her shoulders. This had been what Buu wanted. To see her like this, so completely… ruined in sorrow of her loss. "You didn't get everything right…" she traced over the horribly drawn flowers on the side of the house.

"Daddy, look I drew a bee on the house!" a smaller Raelin pointed excitedly at the freshly painted house.

Her dad looked over her work and, instead of being mad, picked up a marker and drew the flower "A bee needs a flower to land on!"

"Right!" she laughed, she couldn't have been older than 3 years old but the memory stood out so much in her mind. After that, they had drawn more flowers and more bees on the paneling. She smiled so wide at the memory.

"You forgot my Dad."

Buu stared at her for a moment, he didn't understand at all. She shook her head and traced the lines of the marker. She sucked down the anger and sadness nagging at her and stood with confidence.

Buu was sure she would have gotten teary eyed from seeing her childhood home. He frowned at the adverse reaction to it. She strolled inside, he followed her.

The bad part that Buu didn't think about was that this was an actual house. It wasn't his clay one that he had on Earth and she grew up in this house. She had the advantage here. He watched her look around, looking at everything; it was such a simple house. It was two bedrooms, two bathrooms, a plain kitchen, and a living room. It looked slightly different. Her room was the exact same, but the master bedroom was the same as Buu's bedroom on Earth. She frowned. Her father was completely erased from this room. She looked around, all the pictures on the walls were missing and her father's work desk was gone from the living room.

Buu grabbed her shoulders again.

"I have a little surprise from you"

She tried to shrug him off but he basically dragged her to her childhood room. She finally got him off when they got inside. He opened up the closet.

"I got you some nice clothes and you have your own bathroom, a little more privacy"

"How considerate" her sarcastic tone left him with a frown, she folded her arms.

"It's going to take some getting used to" he walked over to her, she stood her ground.

"Even on a new planet, I won't stay here with you. I see what you tried to do, but you're dead wrong if this will soften me even a little to you"

"As harsh with me as usual, darling" he smiled as she scowled, "I'll leave you for a while, you know where the kitchen is. Oh, and the guard will be here if you need anything" he smirked with a small laugh. She was so easy to make angry. He wanted to do a little destruction on a neighboring planet that he had passed.

A few hours later, Buu returned with a renewed attitude. He was positively beaming with a cocky grin. He wanted something to eat. He immediately sensed something as he opened the door. Neither Raelin nor the guard was home. He growled. What had the damn woman done now?!

She ran hard, the guard was close. It hadn't taken much to get away from him, but losing him was a different question. She had suggested hide and seek to pass the time and he had easily fallen for it. She swore, this version of Buu was such a child. She kept going forward. This planet was nothing like Earth. She had seen all kinds of different animals and planets that she didn't recognize. She would have to learn about them and live among them. She saw an opening in the ground at the base of a tree and slid in, head first. She kept going. She discovered that this tree was actually the beginning of a set of tunnels. She kept burrowing in the tunnels even though she had to crawl on her belly. She was starting to feel claustrophobic some though… She had a huge fear of closed spaces and being suffocated. She was going to face that fear to get away from Majin Buu though. She kept praying that the tunnel didn't collapse… If she panicked it was all over.

Buu was angry, he found his guard standing next to a tree where there was a hole.

"What the hell?!"

"We-we're sorry boss! We were going to follow her but we think we have her cornered"

"Oh really? And how did she escape in the first place!?"

"Well, we were playing hide-and-"

"You're not supposed to be playing, you're supposed to be guarding!" he roared as they flinched and reattached themselves to him. If you want something done right, you have to do it yourself. He couldn't sense her in the tree. She wasn't in there anymore. He flew up into the air and scanned the woods. She had broken out before, it wasn't anything new but now this was a new planet, where would she go? She didn't know this world or this environment. She was more to his left. He flew over to her hiding spot. She had covered quite a bit of ground on her own. He smirked. He would just have to give her a little scare.

He powered up and blasted away the landscape in a series of mini blast. Without the wildlife and trees he sensed her much better. So she had hid in tunnels underground! He detected her exact location and flew down to it. He started to dig her out. As soon as he unearthed her, she sprung out of the ground. To his surprise, she latched onto him. Her arms were around his neck and her hands gripped to his shoulders, he literally didn't move or know what to do. She heaved a breath in his chest, she stuck to him tightly. She was breathing the fresh air and sniffled. He caught it and looked at her. She had sniffled but was holding back tears. She was clung onto him still. He grinned in triumph. He learned another weakness of hers. He had to be kind at the moment though; he placed a hand on her back and held her legs with one arm around his side. She was breathing hard, not letting go. She was holding on for dear life with her eyes clenched shut.

Light had hit her face and she just launched herself out. Her mind was blanked and she had freaked out bad when the tunnel collapsed. She didn't know who it was or where she was, and all she knew was that she could breathe and something was very warm compared to the very cold earth that she thought would be her grave. Then she was moving. This entire time she had kept her eyes closed shut in case she was dreaming. She smelled something. It was familiar. Then, the lighting from behind her eyes got slightly less bright. She was breathing normally. There was a squeak… like from floorboard- She knew exactly where she was and if she was right about who was carrying her, she was not going to hear the end of this. She breathed one last good time and finally slowly opened her eyes.

Oh, dear God she was right. Buu's smile was the first thing she saw.

"Well good morning dear" he loved this. Oh fuck her couch sideways.

"You... nearly buried me!" She had to unclench her fist from his back; her body was still in freaking out mode. She was all rigid.

"Oh no, I knew exactly where you were. If I wanted you buried, you would still be under all that dirt" he had a hum to her voice that she just wanted to mentally smack herself for. Dammit! She had latched onto him! HIM! She HATED him and here she was! In his arms like a new-fucking-bride!

"Put me down!" she started to fight with him but he held her in place. He simply moved her to his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. She kicked and squirmed but a hand came down onto her ass to hold her there.

"You asshole! Don't touch me!"

He chuckled and gave it a squeeze. She made a squeal sound that made her cover her mouth and silently curse herself.

She didn't give up though. He took her to the kitchen. Only then did he set her down in a chair.

"Hungry?"

She didn't answer him but glared at him.

"Are. You. Hungry?" he suddenly showed her how angry he was. He slammed both hands down on the arms of the chair.

"I lost my appetite" she wasn't going to show him anything but resistance. She was beyond embarrassed and angry.

"Good, because you are grounded" he chuckled at the term.

"What am I? A kid? Shut the hell up!" she yelled at him.

"Fine, I'll just put you back in the hole"

"Much rather be there then here" she crossed her legs, folding her arms firmly.

"Raelin" his tone warned.

"Fuck you"

He jerked her up and slammed his lips onto hers, cradling her head in his palms. She was doing her best to not kiss back, to not show any signs of liking this. She fought him and pulled back even as he deepened the kiss and slithered his tongue over her lips. She almost puked in his mouth and he tasted the inside of her mouth with his tongue. She reared against him. She felt his fingertips dig into the back of her neck. This sickening, grimy monster wanted her. He wanted her body and he wanted her mind to dissolve.

He pulled back "What's wrong? You seem to have wanted me earlier when I unburied you." He chuckled as she grimaced and cringed.

"I don't want you! I don't want anything to do with you!"

"You say that and then grip onto me so tightly when you're in danger"

She couldn't think of anything to say "That… that was different!" she started to turn a little red, she was so embarrassed! She didn't know it was him or she would have stayed in the ground!

"Of course it was" He grinned wide and leaned down, his breath was on her skin. "Admit it! You love me in some way" he smiled like he knew how she felt.

"You repulse me in every way!"

"Remember I can read your mind and feelings, I know you care about me somewhere in there"

"You're wrong! I feel nothing towards you but hate and repugnance!" she hissed at him. "You made me watch my planet being destroyed and any hope of my father being alive is gone!" She balled up her fist "You torture me! Hit me! And you think in some sort of way I would ever love you!? You're up the creek buddy! I hate you so much…" she glared at him before spitting his taste out of her mouth.

"Your words are nothing to the deep buried feelings you have" he let her brush past him.

Did she have feelings for Buu? Why would she even think about this? The answer was obvious! She brushed her teeth harder than normal. Nope, there was no way in hell would she ever love that sickening piece of shit. She looked herself over. She had lost weight. She stood naked in her own bathroom. She dressed in the pajamas provided because as much as she didn't want to accept anything from him, she would much rather be in his antenna-clothes than naked any day.

************Author's Note********

Hello everyone! I am so so sorry about the late update! I will be updating soon, I'm already almost done with the next chapter :)

How was the new chapter? What is your predictions? How am I going to end it? (That's my secret :D) Next Chapter is a great point in the story I just hate that it's going to be over soon...

Well, please read and review! Give criticisms on what I can improve, give me a awesome review that will make my day :D lol But, please review and I can't wait to read your thoughts and what you have to say!


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. I do not any characters or Dragonball, Dragonball Z, or Dragonball GT. This is a fan-based fan fiction, it is non-profit. It is owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama.**_

Chapter 12

She was curled up to the warmth. It was like being around a camp fire. In her dream, her and her friends were at a bonfire. They laughed in the dream and sung songs while maybe drinking a little more than she should have. Especially, since she was still under aged.

She stirred and yawned. The window showed some light under it, she started to try to get herself up. She had slept on the floor not wanting anything to do with the bed or the room really. She had tucked herself into the quiet corner and fallen asleep. Besides after sleeping outside for so long, a bed just wasn't comfortable anymore.

Waking up she realized she wasn't on the floor or in the room. She looked down to see she was curled up in a bed, propped up on her elbow, and an arm around her. She had to be quiet and not let her temper make her wake him up. Buu was sleeping. She was in his bed, in his arm, in his blankets.

Motherfucker.

She managed to slip out as he shifted in his sleep. The thought of running away while he was sleeping crossed her mind but she decided against it. She took a seat in a chair next to the bed. She was going to wait for him to wake the fuck up and give him a piece of her mind. Besides it's not like she would get far anyways.

She watched him sleep, he looked just as intimating sleeping as he did awake- solid muscle, tall, very confident. How someone could still look confident and arrogant in their sleep didn't seem possible but it was for him. There had to be a way to turn him off from her. She had to get away from him. If he lost interest in her may he would let her go or kill her. Either way she would be rid of him. She sighed. She was tired but didn't want to go back to sleep. The idea of Buu carrying her to his bed was appalling. The idea of her in his arms was appalling by itself.

She came out of her thoughts to him looking at her, prompted up on his side.

"You are the biggest ass I know"

"And good morning to you too"

"How dare you bring me in here?!" she chewed her lip angrily.

"You were curled up in the floor, you should be grateful that I was generous enough to get you off the floor, let alone in my bed" he smiled.

"Leave me on the floor OK? Don't ever, EVER, put me in the same bed as you" she spit out _you_.

"Hurting my feelings so early in the morning" he tilted his head with a smirk.

"You don't know anything about feelings" she huffed and stormed out.

Buu knew she wouldn't like waking up in his bed. As childish as it sounds, that's why he did it. He loved seeing her flustered and riled up. He was finding her spirit even more appealing than usual. He still wanted to see her on her knees in front of him. That was still his goal. The more he fucked with her, the greater the chance of her caving would be. For now though, he was enjoying the challenge. He had been surprised to see her out of bed and sitting in a chair.

"His arms… his hands… wrapped around me… disgusting" she went to her bathroom to shower. Maybe she could at least scrub him off the skin she wanted to crawl out of at the moment. After the shower and dressing in some clean clothes, she walked to the kitchen and was thankful Buu was still in his room. It was odd for him but she couldn't really care less about what in the hell he was doing. She grabbed a carton of milk and drank deeply from it. She carried it with her as she headed back. She started noticing something different. It was just a moment but she knew she had seen it. There had been a movement in the wall. She scowled and walked over to it.

She stepped back as Buu's face formed on the wall.

"Do you like the new security system I installed?"

"It's creepy as hell"

"I just don't want another… mishap"

"Mishap?"

"If you decide to try to elude me again, that is."

"Fuck you, you won't keep me here if I want to leave!" She threw the milk in his face and walked off, leaving the carton on the floor.

"Raelin!" she turned and he was face to face with her. She narrowed her eyes at him. He simply picked her up by the throat to make her eye level with him. She gripped onto his wrists like it would help some. She couldn't breathe.

"How dare you? You unappreciative little bitch!" he squeezed tighter. Her face turned a bright red. She wanted to yell out but he was crushing her vocal cords. "I make you a home, I bring you with me, I give you nice things, and all the protection and a place by my side and how do you repay me?! You threw milk in my face!"

She was seriously going to pass out with no air.

He growled and tossed her like a sack of potatoes on the floor. She heaved a breath and looked up. She was breathing hard.

"I hate you… I didn't want any of this!" she said between breathes. He bared his fangs as she got up. She was starting to breath normal. "When are you going to learn I'm not yours?! I'm not your doll you can just dress up and treat how you want!" She rubbed her neck where she could feel the fingerprints forming bruises. He growled and simply disappeared. She was a bit taken aback. She was use to his retorts or something smart to come out of his mouth. She went around the house and could feel the eyes on her. Did Buu really just leave her on her own?! She started to look around for anything useful in the house. A sound caught her attention.

"Sweet Jesus!" she ran into Buu. Well, it was a guard that he put in place for her. He watched her and followed her around the house. So Buu had improved his guard huh?

"Hey big guy you hungry?" he was stooped down like a monkey and said nothing. "OK, more for me then." She started to cook. She fixed her some Okonomiyaki*.

She was sitting at her desk when there was a shift behind her. She turned to see Buu in her doorway. She turned back, not saying anything.

"I'm sorry I had to get rough with you darling" he breathed in her ear.

"It's hard to ignore you when you're in my ear"

"Maybe I should be in your ear more often"

"Like hell you should. You need to go on somewhere before I find another carton of milk" she broke her pencil that she had been playing with. She reached for another but he pulled her up.

"Now, now love"

"Cut it out with the damn pet names. I already get sick enough being around you"

He chuckled and picked her up.

"Time for bed"

"What?!" she kicked around trying to get down.

"You're grounded remember?" he tossed her down on his bed.

She started to spring from the bed but Buu caught her.

"Let me go! I don't want to sleep with you!"

"So it's only in your sleep your ever honest with your feelings?" he chuckled.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You cuddled up to me last night after I laid you down with me. You were tucked so nicely against my chest"

"That just makes me want to puke"

"But it's the truth, so I thought you'd like to do it again."

"I didn't want to the first time!"

"Tsk, tsk dear" he wagged his finger. "I'll just pick you up and place you in the bed no matter where you sleep so just tuck yourself in and start going to sleep and then I'll join you to be your heater" he laughed at his own sentenced.

"Arrogant… bastard…" she knew he would. He would keep putting her in the damn bed until she slept there permanently. She wasn't going too willingly. If he had to pick her up enough times, he would give up right?

So this is what they had been reduced down to? Petty battles? Like a little rebellion? She lay on her side on the edge of the bed away from Buu. She got as far from him as possible but he still seemed to be so close to her. Hell being in the same house as him was enough to be to close. It was a few minutes but he eventually started snoring. She slunk out of bed and was in the floor. She needed distance.

Buu woke up in the middle of the night. She wasn't in bed, he sensed her close though. His little lady was in the floor. He peered at her. She was sound asleep. It was only when she was asleep that she was calm. She looked like she was having a dream, her breathing was slow. He leaned down and healed the bruises on her neck. She was a beautiful woman, especially when she slept.

The next morning, Raelin was gone. He couldn't sense her. He jumped out of bed and headed out. How had she slipped out without him noticing? He had a guard and eyes on every wall. How in the hell had she gotten out? Where the hell did she go?

About fucking time she got away from the bastard. She ran and jumped trees through the forest. The new environment was a lot to take in but she would adapt soon enough. Now the three basic things she needed were food, shelter, and water. This planet reminded her of a tropical jungle only not a lot of moisture. She hurried to the depth of the forest. Buu would be awake soon.

Buu flew overhead. She had been caged in their little house, she was bound to find a way to slip between the bars sooner or later. He was coming up on her energy signal. He passed over it. Then he was on top of it. The dense forest was making her energy bounce all over the place. Well, he needed some entertainment plus this world's jungle was anything but the one she was used to. He wanted to see how long she would survive before needing his help. If she got into enough trouble maybe he could get her to say "Please Buu, I need you, I need your help" with that teary-eyed doe look. He pictured it and it made him smile. Oh, maybe this would make her cave and fall apart to him sooner than expected then he could have all the fun he wanted with her.

**********Author's Note*******

Hello Everyone!

Hope you liked the new chapter, so how do you think she managed to slip out without Buu seeing her? I have a surprise for the next chapter :D Will he find her? She's a crafty girl so who knows? Anyways, I'm a crossroads at how I want to end this. I've been working on my story _Trials _so if you want check that out. I know how I want to end that one so I've been trying to pour all my spare time into it.

But, how will Raelin survive in this new environment? Any guesses? Any comments? Please read and review. it really helps guys :)

Oh and Okonomiyaki is Japanese Pancakes. Raelin likes to make hers like an omelet shaped like a pancake. She puts Cheese, Bacon, Fried Eggs, Yakisoba and Cabbage. Just a little side character piece lol

Later ya'll!


End file.
